High School Never Ends
by mpjl03
Summary: AU All the heroes are trying to endure the normal troubles of high school including cliques, jocks, cheerleaders, romance, and drama. However, these teenagers are developing powers that are anything but normal. And it might be up to them to save the world
1. The New Girl

**High School Never Ends **

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre:** Drama/Humor/General

**Characters: **All

**Summary: **AU All the heroes are trying to endure the normal troubles of high school including cliques, jocks, cheerleaders, romance, and drama. However, these teenagers are developing powers that are anything but normal. And it might be up to them to save the world.

**Chapter 1 – The New Girl**

"Jeez, could you slow down!" Peter Petrelli yelled. He did a quick walk down the street, trying to catch up. It was hard to see him in the crowd of people. Peter tried to shove his way through without being too rude but it was hard in a city like New York not to offend someone.

"Hey watch it!" someone said. Peter noticed he had spilled coffee on the man but there was no time to apologize.

"Nathan!" he said angrily. He still couldn't see him. Finally Peter sprinted to the crowd. He caught up with him just before he entered the subway station.

"Nathan," Peter repeated putting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"What Pete?" Nathan said nonchalantly, as though he hadn't tried to avoid him for the past 10 blocks. Nathan walked down the subway steps and Peter followed him.

"Why did you walk so fast!" Peter said. They put their metro cards in the slots, they walked down another flight of steps, and ended up on the subway platform.

"We're late Peter," Nathan said, not really paying attention. He checked his watch and tapped his foot impatiently. He checked to see if there was a train coming and then he turned to look at Peter.

"We're not that late. Its 7:00, we only have to get to school by 8:10, and you know the ride's only going to be 10 minutes!" Peter said, anger rising in his voice.

"Look, it's the first day and I'm Student Council President. I've got to be there early." Nathan said. The train whizzed by as he spoke and the brothers boarded quickly. They stood up and held on to the railing as train moved back into motion.

"You could have at least told me," Peter said.

"Not enough time," Nathan said grinning. Peter smiled back.

"So, you think you've got your hands full?" Peter said.

"I guess," Nathan shrugged.

"You guess? You're the president and you're the star quarterback!" Peter said laughing.

"I try to stay busy," Nathan said smiling.

"You know Dad's really proud of you," Peter said casually.

"Do you have to bring this up Pete? Dad's proud of you too," Nathan said with an exasperated sigh, as if he did this often.

"Yeah, but not really," Peter said quietly to himself. Nathan heard him and was about to respond but the train stopped abruptly and they shuffled out with the crowd.

They walked up the flights to level ground into the bright sunlight of the warm, early September day. Peter spotted the school a block down and they walked toward it, not saying much.

The large white building was surrounded by trees. Central East High School was a beautiful school and it was only two blocks from Central Park. Peter liked it much better than the private school they had in Middle School. That school was full of snobs and Peter always felt like he didn't belong. But he belonged here.

The brothers stood in front of the building staring around at the benches, the bike racks the columns and the people. The people just hanging out and relaxing, enjoying the few moments before school began.

"Ok Peter, we'll meet after school by the big tree." Nathan said.

"Got it," Peter replied quickly. He was eager to go inside and see everyone. Peter wasn't a very social person but he felt an immediate connection with everyone he met. He couldn't explain it but he knew other people felt it too.

"I'll see you later," Nathan said and they parted ways. Peter entered the school and headed to the table of schedules. He found the sheet with his name on it and he headed for his homeroom. He opened the door to Room 8 and was relieved to see familiar faces.

"Peter!" a voice called to him from the back of the room. Peter could recognize the high voice of his good friend Hiro Nakamura anywhere. He waved frantically for him to come over, his bright blue t-shirt with the Superman symbol and the rectangular glasses made him easy to spot.

"Hey!" he said. He sat down in the desk next to another good friend, Mohinder Suresh.

"How was your summer?" he asked Peter.

"Nothing, basically stuck the whole time with my mom," Peter said.

"Ouch," Ando Masahashi said.

"Tell me about it," Peter agreed. "I heard you and Hiro went to visit some of you friends in Japan,"

"Yes! We had wonderful time, right Ando?" Hiro said. Ando nodded.

"What did you do Mohinder?" Peter asked.

"My father and I went to India. He went to teach some class of another. And I got to help, a little," Mohinder said.

"Boring?" Peter said.

"Yeah," Mohinder said smiling. Peter laughed. "How is your father doing?" he asked.

"Oh he's good but he's still got this crazy idea in his head about evolution," Mohinder said.

"The book he wrote was interesting," Hiro said enthusiastically.

"But it's still crazy. I mean, people with powers like being able to fly or stop time?" Mohinder argued.

"Yeah I guess," Peter said, but he still believed what the book said. He looked around the room and he noticed the person sitting next to Ando. He was scribbling furiously on a piece of paper, his medium brown hair covering his face.

"Issac?" Peter said. Issac popped his head up and looked around.

"Did someone call my name?" he said still looking around.

"Are you ok man? Are you still…?" Peter said not finishing his last questing.

"Oh, Peter!" Issac noticed him. "I'm fine. Yeah. I'm good."

"Are you sure?" Peter said with real concern.

"Really, Peter. I'm fine," Issac dismissed. Peter sighed and looked around at his friends. They shrugged, unable to know what to say. Finally, Peter changed the subject.

"I really hope junior year is better than last year," he said.

"I don't know Pete, we're still the nerds and outsiders right?" Mohinder said. They all laughed at that, even Issac.

"Maybe something will change with year," Peter argued lightly.

"Whatever you say," Ando joked. Suddenly, the bell rang and they all jumped in their seats.

"That always scares me," Hiro said, still shaking off the feeling. The chatter in the room continued and their elderly homeroom teacher, Mrs. Harrison sat at her desk.

"Silence!" she barked and everyone was silent at once. She called attendance but halfway through there was a sharp knock at the door. Mrs. Harrison got up and opened the door. She spoke to the person shortly, and then the girl at the door walked into the room.

She was a petite girl wearing a pair of ripped up jeans and a tight black halter top. Her messenger bag was slung low on her shoulder and her torn up red converse sneakers squeaked as she walked. The most interesting thing about her appearance was her short, dark pixie hair cut.

"Class," Mrs. Harrison said, "We have a new student with us. Her name is Eden McCain She just transferred from Boston."

"Hi," she said nervously. She was confident but still nervous at the same time.

"So Eden, tell us a little bit about yourself," Mrs. Harrison said.

"Well, I just moved to New York. I used to live in Boston-"

"We know that dear," Mrs. Harrison said. "Tell us something new."

"Ok," Eden looked a little upset at the interruption but she brushed it off and continued, "I live with my dad-"

"What about you mother?" Mrs. Harrison interrupted. She was a noisy women that no student really liked at all but no one ever argued with her, ever. At least, not till now.

"Could you stop interrupting," Eden said calmly. There was a gasp from the class that wasn't loud but it was audible.

Mrs. Harrison began to argue but then she stopped. Her mother was moving but there were no words coming out. Finally she gave up.

"You can sit down now," she said, clearly shaken at the momentary lack of voice. Eden sat down at the first desk she could find.

"No one's ever stood up to her," Peter said in awe.

"Yeah," Hiro agreed.

"I think I'm in love," Mohinder joked as he looked at Eden. She looked around, almost as if she knew everyone was talking about her. She smiled at the group and they smiled back.

"I think Peter's right. We might be in for an interesting year," Ando said.


	2. The Cafeteria

**High School Never Ends **

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre:** Drama/Humor/General

**Characters: **All

**Summary: **AU All the heroes are trying to endure the normal troubles of high school including cliques, jocks, cheerleaders, romance, and drama. However, these teenagers are developing powers that are anything but normal. And it might be up to them to save the world.

**Chapter 2 - The Cafeteria**

Nathan walked down the hallway towards his next class with a strut in his step. He knew everyone was staring at him. He was the most popular guy in school, why wouldn't they? He walked passed a group of girls staring and giggling. He smiled at them and they practically squealed.

Nathan didn't want to be late for class but an opportunity caught his attention and he knew he couldn't miss it. He turned toward the lockers and leaned against one. The girl next to him had her locker open but she was very surprised and annoyed to see him when she shut it.

"What do you want Petrelli?" she asked coldly.

"Well Heidi, I thought maybe I could walk you to class?" he asked. He tried to keep his voice cool and calm but it was hard to do that when he was around her.

"I don't think you have the same class I do," she said shortly.

"Actually, I think I do. World History?" he said a smile forming on his lips.

"How did you know?" Heidi asked in shock.

"I have my ways. I mean, I'm the president, after all," Nathan said.

"I think your more like a stalker," she replied.

"Oh come on, I'm not a stalker. I just want to walk you to class," he said earnestly.

"And then what? Are you going to try and ask me out?" she said angrily.

"Well now that you mention it…" Nathan said.

"No," Heidi replied quickly.

"But you didn't hear me ask yet!" Nathan said.

"I don't need to. You obviously haven't changed since last year. The answer's final," she said and then she picked up her books and headed to class. Nathan followed right behind her.

"Stop following me!" she said trying to walk faster.

"I'm in your class remember!" he said from behind her. She sighed. They reached the classroom and sat down before the bell rang.

"Hey man," Nathan said as he sat down next to his friend and fellow teammate, Matt Parkman.

"Why's Heidi so pissed off?" Matt asked. He saw Heidi sit down next to Janice Neilson and then turned around and glared at Nathan.

"Tried to ask her out," Nathan said dejectedly.

"Ouch," was all Matt said before their teacher, Mr. Dawson started to speak.

"Alright class. Welcome back. I hope you had a good summer because your back into real work now. I guess we should start by presenting our summer reports. Any volunteers," he said. Immediately a hand shot into the air. Matt and Nathan turned to look at the only person with their hand in the air. Janice and her other friends tried to hide their snorts of laughter.

"Ok, Miss Hanson, I guess you can start," Mr. Dawson said. Audrey stood up in front of the class and they couldn't help but notice the thick report she had. There was a groan across the room, but Mr. Dawson didn't hear it.

"Figures, Audrey loves to do these oral reports," Matt groaned. Audrey started to speak, but Nathan and Matt decided to use the opportunity to talk instead.

"So, do you think Heidi likes me?" Nathan asked with some concern. Matt always noticed that Heidi seemed to be the only person Nathan tried hard to please. Everyone else practically fell at his feet.

"No," Matt said truthfully. Nathan sighed. "But don't give up," Matt added.

"Thanks," Nathan said sarcastically.

_I wish he would pay attention to me._

Matt looked around at the person who just spoke to him. Frantically he turned, trying to find the girl. He looked over and he saw Janice. She caught his eye and she smiled at him. Matt grinned. Janice was a beautiful, popular, cheerleader and he had had a crush on her for a long time. Maybe she had finally notice him. It was odd that he heard what she had said, though. He was sitting close to her, but she must have muttered it under her breath.

Audrey was still talking going on and on about the Trojan War. Finally, she was cut short by the bell.

"But Mr. Dawson, I only have a few pages left!" she pleaded.

"Tomorrow," he said.

"But-" Audrey tried to argue again.

"Tomorrow," Mr. Dawson repeated and Audrey left angrily.

"I wouldn't want to piss her off," Nathan said.

"That would be like angering a mountain lion," Matt said and they laughed. But somewhere in the back of his mind, he sort of felt bad for Audrey. I mean, her speech wasn't terrible.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Eden hadn't wanted to go to this school. She didn't want to go to class; she didn't want to make friends. She wanted to be alone. But unfortunately for her, Peter Petrelli was in nearly all of her classes. And he wasn't going to give up on her that easy. So that was why she was stuck going on a tour of the lunchroom when she could be enjoying the fresh air outside, while smoking, of course.

"And this is the lunch line," Peter pointed out. Eden could obviously tell it was the lunch line. She would probably have been mean to any other person who had said that to her, but there was something about Peter. She just couldn't hate the guy.

Peter walked toward the line and picked up a tray. "Are you coming?" he asked when Eden wouldn't follow him. She pointed to the brown bag in her hand.

"Oh," Peter said. "I guess you can meet me at the table over there," he pointed to his table near the far end of the cafeteria. Eden notice the Japanese boy that Peter hung out with was waving his arms for her to sit there. She had no where else to go, so she walked over to the table.

"Hi," she said. There were only three other people at the table. "I'm Eden," she added quickly.

"I'm Simone," said a girl with thick curly hair. _She's probably the only girl who will hand out with these guys, _Eden thought lamely.

"And this is Issac," Simone pointed to the boy Eden had seen in homeroom. He was still drawing.

"I'm Hiro," said the Japanese boy. Eden noticed the odd food on his plate. It definitely wasn't a peanut butter and jelly sandwich like she had.

"What's that?" she finally asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Sushi," Hiro said proudly. "I made it fresh this morning."

"How did you have the time?" Eden asked.

"I don't know," Hiro said truthfully. "I just got up this morning and decided to make it. I really didn't look at the clock."

"Oh," was all Eden could say.

"So, did Peter give you a tour?" Simone asked.

"Yeah," Eden said.

"I guess he didn't explain the lunch room," Simone said smiling. "He's too nice to say anything mean. But I'm not," she said, her smile fading. Eden was starting to like this girl.

"So, I'm guessing this school's the same as every other school," Eden said. "With its jocks and cool kids and geeks."

"Yup," Simone said. "And we're the geeks or the outsiders."

"I'm fine with that," Eden said smiling.

"Good," Simone replied.

"Ok there's the other group of outsiders," she pointed to another table in the room. "But they're seniors," she added. "There's Audrey Hanson, very talkative, kind of intimidating, and Ted Sprague, he's a nut job."

"Over there are the cheerleaders and the popular girls," Simone pointed to a large table of girls all laughing or smiling. Some were in cheerleading uniforms, but two girls weren't.

"There's Janice Nielson, biggest bitch ever," Simone said pointing to a brunette cheerleader. "And there's the rest of the squad. They're pretty much all followers, especially Jackie Wilcox." Simone gestured toward the blonde sitting next to Janice, she was practically hanging on her every word.

"Then there's Charlie Andrews-"Simone started but Hiro gave her a glare that clearly said "Don't mock her".

"You have a crush on her?" Eden said to Hiro.

Hiro blushed and Simone continued. "And next to Charlie is her best friend, Claire Bennet. Those two are probably the only decent cheerleaders in our school." Eden noticed the red head and the blonde were slightly distanced from the rest.

"And the girls at the table who aren't cheerleader are just as popular. Heidi Simmons is probably the smartest and nicest girl in the school and Niki Sanders," Simone said pointing to the pretty blonde talking to Heidi, "is the most popular girl in school. Every guy wants her, and every girl wants to be her."

"Except no guy dares to come near her," Simone continued.

"Why?" Eden asked.

"Because, she dating D.L Hawkins and trust me, no guy wants to mess around with him," Simone said. Eden saw Niki talking to D.L and laughing. She also noticed his arm was placed protectively over her shoulder.

Then, a group of guys came into the room. Tall and broad, Eden thought they must be the football team.

"That's the football team," Simone confirmed. "Nathan Petrelli's the star of the team."

"Petrelli?" Eden asked. She remembered that was Peter's last name.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking. How can two brothers be so different? Peter sweet and kind and Nathan, well Nathan's a jerk," Simone said.

"Oh," Eden said as she watched Nathan laugh with another guy.

"That's Matt Parkman, his best friend. He's not much of a jerk, but he still hangs out with him," Simone said. "But Matt and Nathan aren't the bullies on the team. Nope, that's Brody Mitchum." Simone pointed to a boy that was laughing with Nathan and Matt.

The team walked down the center until Eden saw a boy with thick glasses bump into Brody.

"That's not good," Simone said and they watched.

"What's the matter with you? Can't you watch where you're going?" Brody yelled. He pushed the guy out of the way and he fell and his books flew everywhere.

"What's going on?" Mohinder and Ando asked as they set there trays down at the table.

"Where's Peter?" Hiro asked. The whole table turned around and saw where Peter was. He was helping the guy with the thick glasses pick up his books. Everyone watched him. Eden looked at Nathan and saw a look of embarrassment on his face.

"Poor Gabe, always getting pushed around," Ando said shaking his head.

"That's Gabriel Gray," Simone said pointing to the thick rimmed glasses boy.

"I guess he gets pushed around a lot," Eden commented.

"Yeah, pretty much every day," Mohinder said. Eden was still looking at Peter and Gabriel and she didn't notice Mohinder staring at her. Simone did though and she slapped him just as Eden turned back to the table.

A few minutes later, Peter joined them. "Man, I wish they would just leave Gabriel alone. He just disappeared after I helped him. I offered to let him sit here but he just ran."

"Too bad, he seemed kind of nice," Eden said.

"He's ok but sometimes he can get a little crazy, like now," Mohinder said. "What time is it?" he asked suddenly.

"Do you really think it will be the same as last year?" Simone scoffed.

"Worth a shot. It's 12:14 with 20 seconds left," Peter said. "Now 19, 18, 17…" The guys counted down.

"What's going on? Why are they counting?" Eden asked. Simone sighed and pointed to Audrey Hanson's table.

"…3,2,1!" The guys said in unison. Almost as if on cue, Ted jumped up from his chair.

"The world is going to end! We're all going to die!" he ran across the cafeteria screaming his lungs out. He kept running until someone caught up with him.

"Calm down Mr. Sprague," the man said. Eden saw he had horn rimmed glasses.

"That's Principal Bennet," Simone said. "He's Claire's dad." Eden turned to look at the cheerleader. Her face had turned red.

"I can't be stopped! I'm a menace to society!" Ted shouted trying but failing to break free from the principal grip.

"Detention," was all Mr. Bennet said and he practically dragged Ted out of the cafeteria.

"That happens every day?" Eden asked, shocked.

"Welcome to Central East," Simone replied.


	3. The Food Fight

**High School Never Ends **

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre:** Drama/Humor/General

**Characters: **All

**Summary: **AU All the heroes are trying to endure the normal troubles of high school including cliques, jocks, cheerleaders, romance, and drama. However, these teenagers are developing powers that are anything but normal. And it might be up to them to save the world.

**Chapter 3 – The Food Fight**

**Claire's Version**

A week had passed and everyone had now gotten back into the flow. Claire and the rest of the cheerleading squad practiced hard. Homecoming game was in three weeks but Janice insisted that the more they practiced, the better they were.

Claire sighed as she picked up her lunch tray. It was days like these, when her body ached from practice and they work load began to pile up, when she missed Zach. Zach had been her best friend from kindergarten. Claire and Zach always spent time together but when Claire moved to New York four years ago, they began to separate. They talked on the phone nearly every week and Claire just visited him in the summer but it wasn't the same.

"Hi Charlie," she said sitting next to her red haired friend. She was reading a thick textbook "The History of Sociology."

"Hey," she said, not looking up.

"Light reading?" Claire asked, smiling. Charlie looked up and laughed.

"Nope, just trying to be prepared."

"But we don't have to know that till college!" Claire said.

"I'm trying to get ahead. Lately, it seems like everything I read gets stuck in my head. I'm trying to take advantage of it," she replied.

"No wonder you aced all the tests we've taken so far," Claire said. She took a bite of the apple on her tray and stared down at the white card peaking out from the pages of the book. She snatched it before Charlie could stop her.

"What's this?" she asked with curiosity.

"It's another note!" Charlie said. Claire knew that Charlie got a secret admirer note last week.

"Do you think it's the same guy?" Claire asked.

"Oh yeah, listen," she said. "You're hair is red, you're eyes are blue, you're beautiful and I really like you."

"That is probably the sweetest and oddest thing I've ever herd," Claire said. "I guess this guy's got a real thing for you."

"It's so romantic, isn't it?" Charlie said in a slight Southern drawl. She had lived in New York for two years now but she still had her accent.

"Yeah," Claire said nonchalantly.

"I think you're jealous," Charlie teased.

"Why?" Claire said smiling.

"I have a secret admirer and you don't," Charlie said.

"I don't need a secret admirer," Claire dismissed.

"Not even if it was a certain dark haired guy," Charlie pressed.

"Like who?" Claire said pretending to be oblivious but knowing exactly what she meant.

"Peter of course," Charlie said.

"Not so loud!" Claire whispered. "And I don't have a crush on Peter!"

"Yeah, and Nathan doesn't have a crush on Heidi." Claire and Charlie turned around and saw Niki standing behind them. They were sitting at the end of the table, away from the other girls but Niki moved over to talk to them.

"How much did you hear?" Claire asked Niki. Niki took a seat across from the two cheerleaders.

"Just the part about Peter. So, you ready to admit you think his bangs are sexy," she said casually.

"What!" Claire said and Charlie couldn't help snorting with laughter.

"It's not funny," Claire snapped.

"Come on Claire, you know you think they're sexy," Niki said trying not to laugh.

"I don't!" Claire denied quickly, too quickly.

"We won't tell anyone. Look, just say "I think Peter Petrelli's bangs are sexy" and we'll know that you like him," Niki said.

"Will you leave me alone," Claire said.

"Not till you say it," Charlie said.

Claire sighed. "Fine, I think Peter Petrelli's bangs are sexy," she said calmly not looking at Niki or Charlie. The two other girls burst into laughter.

"I knew it," Niki said, her eyes tearing.

"Ok now shut up," Claire said. Just as she said it she heard a loud gasp. The three girls spun around. The saw Brody Mitchum peel something green off his face. Then they heard another yell and they saw Matt Parkman with pink in his hair.

"Food fight!" someone yelled. Immediately, Claire ducked under the table. She heard scream and shout and splats. Then she heard one long piercing shriek. _Must be Janice_, she thought.

"Claire! Come up!" Charlie said.

"No!" Claire said.

"It's fun!" Niki screamed. Before she knew it, Niki and Charlie had hoisted her above the table against her will.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"Just try it," Charlie said.

"Please," Niki said. Claire sighed. She looked around at the craziness of the room. She couldn't get in trouble if everyone else was doing it.

"Fine," she said. She picked up a piece of chocolate cake. She walked from the table, closed her eyes, and shoved the cake into the first person she could find.

"STOP!" Claire heard a loud noise and she saw Ms. Fawcet, the assistant principal, had stopped the noise with her loud shriek. The noise stooped at once and Claire got the uncomfortable feeling that everyone was watching her. She was right; they were watching her.

Claire looked and noticed why they were staring. She was standing in the middle of the cafeteria and she was still holding the cake in some guys face.

**Peter's Version**

"Did you notice Gabriel today," Mohinder asked as he sat his lunch tray down at the table.

"No, why?" Simone asked, sounding as though she didn't really care what the answer was.

"He had a copy of my father's book. I had no idea he was interested in evolution," Mohinder said.

"Oh yeah. I let him borrow it last week. He saw it in my bag and he wanted to read it," Peter said.

"Oh," Mohinder said shrugging. They ate their lunch in silence. For a few moments at least.

"Hey Issac, can I see your picture?" Eden asked. Issac nodded and he handed her the drawing.

"I drew it last week," he said. Eden saw it was a picture of a cafeteria.

"This looks like our cafeteria," Ando pointed out.

"Yeah," Peter said.

"Who are those two people in the center?" Mohinder asked. They all stared at the drawing. It was a black and white sketch that did take place in the cafeteria. There was a petite girl and a guy in the center. The girl had on a cheerleading uniform and she was pushing something into the guys face.

"What is she pushing into his face?" Mohinder asked.

"It looks like pudding," Hiro commented.

"Or cake," Ando added.

"That's really interesting. You've got an odd imagination," Eden said to Issac.

"I didn't even realize I drew that," Issac said. He had been just as shocked as they had been. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"I'm bored," Eden said yawning. She took a look at Hiro's plate. It was sushi again. She picked up the wasabi with her fingers. And before anyone knew what had happened, she had flung it across the room. It landed on Brody Mitchum.

"Good aim," Mohinder said. Meanwhile, Brody looked around trying to find out who threw it.

"Who did this!" he shouted, but no one paid attention.

"Why! Why did you waste perfectly good wasabi!" Hiro shouted.

"It was fun," Eden shrugged. Then she picked up a piece of the pink ginger. Hiro tried to slap it out of her hand but it was too late. It landed straight into Matt Parkman's hair. Hiro groaned. Ando, Mohinder, Issac, and Peter were trying to hold in their laughter.

Matt stood up and looked across the room. He spotted Audrey who was practically dying with laughter. "Did you do this?" he asked her. She didn't answer him, just kept laughing. Matt grabbed a handful of chocolate pudding. It landed right in Audrey's hair. She stood up in shock.

"Oh, you're going to get it!" Audrey said. She picked up the spaghetti off her plate and flung it toward Matt. Unfortunately, she wasn't on the football team and she didn't have a good aim like Matt did. The spaghetti only reached to the table where the cheerleaders sat at and it hit Jackie and Janice.

"Food fight!" someone yelled.

Janice shrieked like a banshee and jumped up. "Ew, ew, ew!" she screamed. Then she and Jackie ran out of the cafeteria. Everyone roared with laughter. The geek table was enjoying the chaos that Eden caused.

"Ok, I'm going to try!" Hiro said. He picked up a piece of sushi and flung it somewhere.

"Son of a-!" they heard someone yell. The looked over and saw Nathan hold his hand to his eye, cursing loudly.

"You don't think…" Hiro said anxiously. The table shushed him and watched Nathan.

"What happened?" Matt asked Nathan.

"Someone hit me with a, with a spicy tuna roll!" Nathan shouted. At that point, no one could hold their laughter. Even Peter laughed as Nathan clutched his eye. But the person who was laughing the hardest was Heidi Simmons. She was clutching her sides and tears were spilling from her face.

"You think this is funny?" Nathan spat at her.

"No," Heidi said controlling herself for a second, "I think it's hysterical!" she laughed even harder at that and Nathan just looked pissed.

The table finally got into the fight, following Eden and Hiro's lead. Even Simone was throwing food, and she was the sane one of the group.

"I think I'm going to throw this out," Peter said. He picked up his lunch tray.

"We might need that!" Ando said.

"I think its better we don't get detention for once," Peter said laughing.

"If you insist," Issac shrugged. Peter walked away still laughing. He was laughing so much; he didn't notice what he was going. So it was a shock when he felt something thick, sweet, and sticky shoved into his face.

"STOP!" he heard. It must have been the voice of Ms. Fawcet; No one else could shriek that loud. Then Peter felt the cake fall from his face and he saw that shocked face of Claire Bennet. He grinned at her but she looked horrified.

"Mr. Petrelli, Miss Bennet! Detention!" Ms. Fawcet roared.

_So much for no detention_.


	4. The Detention

**High School Never Ends **

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre:** Drama/Humor/General

**Characters: **All

**Summary: **AU All the heroes are trying to endure the normal troubles of high school including cliques, jocks, cheerleaders, romance, and drama. However, these teenagers are developing powers that are anything but normal. And it might be up to them to save the world.

**Chapter 4 – The Detention**

Peter stared up at the clock. It was 3:05. He had only been in detention for 5 minutes and he was already getting restless. _Only 55 minutes to go_, he thought. He stared around the room, looking around but already knowing everything that was there. He and Claire were serving detention in the Bio Lab. Just the two of them. Well, actually, there was the teacher watching them, Mr. Wilson, but he had already fallen asleep.

"I'm so sorry," Claire whispered to him for the umpteenth time.

"It's ok, really," Peter repeated. And it was ok. Peter hadn't minded the cake part. It was pretty funny and it tasted really good. The only part he hadn't liked about the whole incident was the detention_. But on the bright side, Claire's not that bad. There are worse people I could spend detention with_.

"I really don't know what I was doing," Claire said. Peter noticed she was fidgeting with her pen. She was taking it apart and putting it back together. It was the same nervous habit that he had.

"I thought it was funny," Peter said truthfully. He felt bad that she was so guilty and apologetic.

"Really?" Claire said as she stopped twisting the pen.

"Yeah, really," Peter said smiling. He was happy to see that he had made her smile back.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her.

"Starving. Didn't really have a chance to eat," Claire said grinning. Peter laughed. He reached for something in his backpack. Claire saw the shiny wrapper and saw it was a candy bar.

"Chocolate?" Peter said, offering it to her.

"Thanks," she said and she broke a piece off. "You know I really should be at cheerleading practice now. I bet Janice is having a fit."

"Why? I mean no offense, but aren't there other people on the team?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, but we're practicing this special pyramid for homecoming and I'm on the top," Claire said somewhat proudly.

"That's really cool," Peter said. Claire thought it was the best compliment she ever received. "I could never do that," he said.

"Why?" Claire asked.

"I'm….I'm afraid of heights," Peter said quickly.

"Oh," Claire said. She didn't want to probe him but somehow the words "What happened?" slipped out of her mouth.

"When I was eight, I was climbing a tree in Central Park. It was a pretty tall one too, must have been about 30 feet high. I climbed up pretty far and I got scared so I asked Nathan to help me. He climbed up part of the way and told me to climb down a bit. So I did. And then he told me to jump. It wasn't very far and he said he would catch me. I jumped, but he didn't catch me and I broke my leg," Peter explained.

"Oh my god, why didn't he catch you?" Claire asked a little angrily.

"I don't know. One minute he was there and the next I was on the ground. For a split second before I passed out, I thought I saw him hover next to the tree but it was probably a dream," Peter said. Peter was shocked at himself. He had never shared that story with anyone else before.

"So, what did you think about that French test?" Peter said, trying to change the subject. He noticed Claire was starring into space.

"Hello," he said, waving his hand in front of her face. She jumped a little and turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude," she said. "It's just; I think that my sweater is on top of that shelf," she pointed to one of the cabinet. Above the counter there were glass cabinets filled with specimens and things that Peter didn't really want to think of, but above that was a pink sweater lying on top of the shelf.

"Do you want me to get it?" he asked, noticing how high the shelf was.

"That's ok, I'll get it," she said. She got up. Her chair squeaked and she spun around to see if Mr. Wilson had woken up; He hadn't. He was snoring with his head resting on the table.

Quickly Claire climbed up on the counter. She reached her hand up to grab the sweater but it was caught on something. She pulled on it and suddenly the glass in the cabinet shattered. Peter and Claire turned to see Mr. Wilson's reaction. To their relief, he was still asleep. Claire stepped down from the cabinet and sat back at her desk.

"What's on your hand?" Peter asked in surprise. Claire looked down and noticed that there was blood on the sweater. She looked at her hand and saw there was a deep gash through her palm.

"I must have cut it on the glass," Claire said. She hadn't really notice it. She had felt no pain.

"I think you need to go to the hospital. That looks like it needs stitches," Peter said worriedly. He got up and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"It's locked," he said. He looked over to Mr. Wilson and noticed the key was sticking out of this pocked. He went to grab it quickly but then Mr. Wilson jerked and Peter walked away.

"I can't get it," Peter said.

"I'll be fine," Claire said.

"I don't know. It could get infected. Let me check and see if there's any gauze in here," Peter said searching the classroom. He came back with a bottle of alcohol, a paper towel roll and some gauze and bandages.

"Hold still," he said. He reached out for Claire's hand and he poured the alcohol on it. Then he wiped away the blood and alcohol and then began to wrap the bandage.

"This should hold until we get out. Then we'll go to the hospital," Peter said as he wrapped.

"Wow, you should be a doctor Peter," Claire said smiling.

"I don't know," Peter shrugged, "I don't think I'd be a really great doctor."

"Ok," Claire said. "Then why don't you be a nurse?"

"A nurse?" Peter said, giving her a look that said "Are you kidding?"

"What? Never heard of a male nurse before?" Claire said grinning. She was enjoying this.

"I have, I just don't think I'd be right for that job," Peter said.

"Why? Are you not man enough to say you want to be a nurse?" Claire teased. This was getting better by the moment.

"Trust me, I'm man enough," Peter joked smiling. He looked at Claire and their eyes met for a second. But then they both looked down, embarrassed.

"I think I might need to wrap this again," Peter said. "It's crooked."

"No that's ok," Claire said quickly.

"It's no problem, I'll just…" Peter started, not finishing his sentence. He tried to grab her hand but she pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Peter said.

"Nothing," Claire denied. "Nothing is wrong."

"Well if nothing's wrong, then let me see you hand," Peter said. And before Claire could object again he pulled off the bandage in one quick motion. They fell to the ground and Peter stared at her palm. It was perfectly healed. There was no blood, no cuts, no scars, not the slightest indication that she had harmed it only 5 minutes ago.

"What…" was all Peter could say as he stared at her hand in complete shock. Claire looked at him, frightened.

"Please don't tell," she said nervously.

"Tell what?" Peter said still in awe.

"That I can do that. That my hand healed that fast," Claire said.

"Wait, you can always do that?" Peter said with even more surprise. Claire nodded in response.

"Please promise you won't tell anyone. I haven't told anyone else," she said. She looked on the verge of tears so Peter said quickly:

"Of course I won't tell. It'll be our secret." Claire smiled at that. Suddenly, they heard a loud knock on the door. It surely would have woken anyone else who was asleep but Mr. Wilson didn't budge.

Peter and Claire looked over and saw Hiro waving to them. Then the saw Issac hold up his picture, the one he drew of the food fight. Hiro pointed excitedly to it.

"Why is he doing that?" Claire asked.

"I don't know," Peter said though he knew exactly why he was doing that. He walked up to the door and gave Hiro a "Cut it out" look. Hiro stopped pointing but he still looked excited. Peter noticed that Ando, Mohinder and Simone were outside too.

"What are you doing?" Peter scribbled on a piece of paper and held it up to the door.

"We're here to rescue you!" came the reply from Issac's notebook.

"Where's Eden?" Peter wrote. Mohinder pointed down the hall to the principal's office. Suddenly the phone rang in the classroom and Mr. Wilson woke up with a start.

"Hello," he answered the phone. The conversation was mainly yes's and ok's. Then he hung up.

"You two can leave," he said to Claire and Peter. The clock only said 3:30 but they weren't going to argue. They quickly got their books and Mr. Wilson unlocked the door.

"What did you do?" Peter asked when they walked outside.

"It was all Eden," Simone said pointing to Eden.

"So what did you do Eden?" he asked.

"I called the room from the office and told him to let you guys go," she said simply.

"That's it!" Ando said in disbelief.

"Yep, I can persuade easily," Eden said with a grin. They walked down the steps and then realized they were heading in separate directions.

"I got to go to practice," Claire said quickly. She hurried toward the back of the school near the football field. The rest walked on.

"So, how was detention Pete?" Issac asked.

"It was fine," Peter said. Peter didn't usually like detention but today he wished detention had never ended.


	5. The Scenes From A Thursday

**High School Never Ends **

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre:** Drama/Humor/General

**Characters: **All

**Summary: **AU All the heroes are trying to endure the normal troubles of high school including cliques, jocks, cheerleaders, romance, and drama. However, these teenagers are developing powers that are anything but normal. And it might be up to them to save the world.

**Chapter 5 – The Scenes from a Thursday**

**The Tutor**

"So, do you think Heidi would like it if I surprised her with flowers?" Nathan asked. He and Matt were sitting in English class, not paying attention as usual.

"No man," Matt said. He wasn't really paying attention to Nathan. He was paying more attention to the test he just got handed back and the failing grade that was on it.

"How about chocolate?" Nathan asked.

"I don't think so," Matt said finally looking up. At that moment, the bell rang. Nathan and the rest of the class rushed out but Matt walked slowly. He thought maybe he could talk to Ms. Hatcher about the test before his next class. Matt walked up to her desk but it looked as though she had left just as fast as the rest of them had. Sighing, he walked out of the classroom, still staring at the detention and not noticing when he bumped into someone in the hall.

"I'm sorry," he said. He turned to see who he hit; It was Audrey. All of their papers flew up in the air and landed in a scattered mess on the floor.

_You should watch where you're going._

"I said I'm sorry!" Matt said angrily. Audrey looked up at him, stared at him in confusion and then continued to pick up the papers. She gathered them all up and was about to leave when she noticed something.

"I think this is your test," she said, handing it back to Matt. He turned red and shoved it into his bag quickly.

"Thanks," he grunted.

"I don't mean to pry, but do you need some help studying?" Audrey asked.

"I don't need you're help. I'm fine," Matt snapped. He hadn't meant to be so rude but he wasn't in the best mood. He had a severe headache.

"I was just suggesting it," Audrey retorted. She huffed and then turned her back and walked away. She was halfway down the hall when Matt shouted "Wait!"

She spun around and he caught up to her. "Maybe, I do need help," he admitted.

"Today at 3 PM, meet me in the park," Audrey said smiling. She turned to walk away again but Matt put his hand on her shoulder.

"Audrey," he started.

"Yes Parkman," she said. Audrey waited with baited breath. But he didn't say what she was longing for him to say.

"Please don't tell anyone," Matt said.

Audrey put on her best fake smile and said, "Sure." Then she left, wondering if this was opportunity she'd been waiting for.

"Matt!" a voice called Matt's name and he turned to see Janice walk towards him.

"What were you doing with that loser Hanson?" Janice asked.

"Nothing," Matt lied.

"Good! I was just wondering what you were doing next Friday," she said.

"Well, I don't really have anything planned at the moment," Matt said.

"Well then, I guess you should come to Joe's. A bunch of us are going," Janice smiled and batted her eyes. Matt thought about it for a moment. Joe's had good pizza and it was almost as though Janice was asking him on a date.

"That sounds great," Matt said.

**The Zach Attack**

"Go team!" the Central East cheerleaders ended their cheer with a bang. Claire waved her pom poms and jumped along with the rest of the team.

"That was great!" Charlie said to Claire as they walked across the field, back to the locker room.

"Do you think we'll be able to get it down by homecoming though?" Claire asked worriedly.

"It's three weeks from today Claire! I'm sure we'll have it down perfect. We'll be doing it in our sleep," Charlie said grinning. Claire laughed at her last comment.

They found their lockers, grabbed their things, and left. Charlie and Claire saw Brody and Jackie making out under the bleachers.

"I didn't need to see that," Charlie said and the two girls laughed.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," she said.

"Yeah," Claire replied. She watched Charlie walk to the bus stop and then suddenly there was blackness. Someone had their hands over their eyes.

"Guess who!" the person said. Claire noticed it was a familiar voice.

"Zach!" she screamed. The hands lifted and she turned around to see her best friend grinning at here.

"What are you doing here!" she said excitedly.

"I wanted to surprise you," Zach smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Claire said. She slapped his shoulder playfully.

"I just found out this week. There was a gas leak at our school and we get this week and next week off," Zach said.

"Well I'm sorry about the gas leak but I love that you're here," Claire grinned. "When did you come in?"

"This morning. Actually, I dropped my stuff off at your apartment," Zach said.

"Does my dad know you're here?" Claire asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"You told my dad before you told me!" Claire slapped his shoulder again. Zach backed away a little but he was still laughing.

"Hey!" he said. "I had to tell him. How else was I going to have a place to stay and still surprise you!"

"Well, I'm glad you're here," Claire said.

"Did you just finish cheerleading practice?" Zach asked.

"Yeah. Do you want to go somewhere? I know a really great pizza place that's only a block from here," Claire said.

"Pizza sounds great," he replied.

**The Bet**

"I'll see you later Mohinder!" Eden called as she got into her father's car. She closed the door and waved as the car drove off. It was after school and the geeks were sitting underneath a particularly large weeping willow that protected them from the sun's harsh rays.

"Mo, you forgot to give her a goodbye kiss!" Ando teased. They all laughed as Mohinder turned scarlet.

"Shut up," he said.

"Oh come on! You know you want to date her!" Simone said.

"No I don't," Mohinder denied but it wasn't convincing at all.

"I think he's just too scared to ask her out," Issac said.

"Yeah, Mohinder's not really smooth with the ladies," Peter added.

"I'm right here you know!" Mohinder said but they all ignored him. "And I can ask a girl out!" he argued.

"I doubt it," Hiro said.

"I know I can ask Eden out if I wanted too," Mohinder said smugly.

"You want to bet on that Romeo?" Simone asked.

"What kind of bet?" Mohinder asked.

"Well, if you can ask Eden on a date, for say, the Homecoming dance," Simone said.

"I could do that. No problem. So what's the wager," Mohinder replied.

"Well, who's in on the bet?" Simone asked. They all raised their hands.

"No money in the bet," Hiro said.

"But then what will we use to wager!" Peter said.

"I know, if I win, then you all have to go to a concert at Carnegie Hall with me," Mohinder said. They all groaned. They had been to a concert like that once before, and it wasn't pleasant.

"I don't know…" Ando said unsurely.

"Oh come on, do you really think Mohinder can ask her out?" Issac whispered in his ear.

"I see. Ok, I'm back in," Ando said.

"What do we get if we win?" Peter asked.

"I know!" Hiro said. "Mohinder has to go to Comic Con with me!" The group rolled over with laughter, hardly able to breath.

"Oh no," Mohinder groaned.

"Oh yes," Peter said sporting the famous Petrelli evil grin.

"You know one person has to go with Hiro every year. And if you lose, you go with him!" Issac said.

"Fine, but only because I know I'm going to win," Mohinder said.

"We'll see. Shake on it," Simone said. They all put their hands in the center.

"Alright, bet on!" Ando said grinning.


	6. The Monday Madness

**High School Never Ends **

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre:** Drama/Humor/General

**Characters: **All

**Summary: **AU All the heroes are trying to endure the normal troubles of high school including cliques, jocks, cheerleaders, romance, and drama. However, these teenagers are developing powers that are anything but normal. And it might be up to them to save the world.

**A/N If anyone has any ideas they want to share for the idea, I'm looking for some suggestions. I know what the main plot is, it's just little sub plots and stories I'm looking for. **

**Chapter 6 – The Monday Madness**

**The (Almost) Kiss**

He was ready. Today was the day he was going to do it. He looked for her in the cafeteria and at the field but she wasn't there. Finally, he looked in the main hall.

She was just standing there. She was alone and she was standing in front of her locker. All he wanted to do was lean her against the locker. He wanted to feel her lips on his.

He'd worked up the courage, and this was the moment. She didn't notice him come up to her. He turned her around and pulled her close to him.

"What are you-?" she started but he put his finger over her mouth.

"Shhhhh," he whispered and she was silent.

It was the moment he'd been waiting for. She looked perfect, staring up at him with her green-blue eyes, wondering what he was going to do next.

"Peter," she said softly. He leaned down, closed his eyes and-

Beep. Beep. Peter jumped up. He groaned as he looked around. He wasn't at school, he was in bed. Peter cursed his alarm clock silently. Only a few seconds more and he would have done it.

But what was he doing? He had leaned down to kiss….someone. He had seen her in his dream, he had recognized her but he couldn't remember her now. He tried to envision her face but he couldn't see it.

He quickly got up, got dressed and he and Nathan rushed off to school. Peter ran to homeroom, ready to tell the dream to his friends. He saw them in the back, but he noticed something wasn't right.

Hiro had his hand over Mohinder's shoulder and all of them were in a tight knit group, as though they were talking in secret. Peter walked over to them.

"What happened? Why do you guys look so upset?" Peter asked worriedly.

"Someone broke into Mohinder's home this weekend," Eden said softly.

"Oh my god are you ok? How are you parents? Was anything stolen?" Peter asked frantically.

"We're all ok. We don't think anyone's stolen anything but my dad kept muttering about a list," Mohinder said slowly.

"A list?" Peter said confused.

"Yeah," Mohinder said. He still looked severely shaken.

"Who do you think did this?" Ando asked.

"I don't know," Mohinder said.

"Well at least you're ok," Peter said, tying to be optimistic.

"Yeah, I'm ok," Mohinder said.

**The Lab Partners**

Matt hadn't had a great weekend and today hadn't been great so far. He had a terrble headache and he just couldn't seem to get rid of it. Not to mention the fact that Audrey had made him meet with her every day that week. Matt was starting to regret saying yes to the tutoring.

Matt walked into the bio lab and took his regular place next to Nathan. "Have a good weekend?" Nathan asked.

"Terrible," Matt replied. Nathan laughed. Matt looked around and saw Janice give him a smile and a wave. He grinned back. Matt didn't notice Audrey give him a disgruntled look.

"Alright class," their Biology teacher, Mrs. Ventra, stood up behind her desk and addressed the class. Mrs. Ventra was a short, petite women who actually had to stand on a step stool to see above her desk.

"Today," she continued. "I am going to separate you into lab partners." A groan echoed throughout the room.

"Oh great," Nathan said sarcastically.

"Nathan Petrelli," Mrs. Ventra said pointing to a desk for two people in front of the classroom. Nathan sighed and moved his books to the table.

"And Heidi Simmons," Mrs. Ventra continued. Nathan turned around and grinned. Heidi gave him a disgusted look and begrudgingly moved her stuff next to him.

"If I fail, you are dead," she whispered in his ears. Nathan continued to grin.

"Janice Nielson," Mrs. Ventra said. Janice batted her eyes hopefully at Matt.

"and Ted Sprague." Janice's cheery charm faded and she shot a glare at Ted. Ted however, was smoothing his hair, nodding at her, and gesturing for her to come over to the seat next to him.

_Gross, _Matt heard Janice mutter under her breath. He chuckled at that. Janice shot him an odd look but Matt ignored it.

Mrs. Ventra called off the rest of the pairs from her list. Matt listened intently for his name, but it wasn't called. The people left were disappearing. Soon there were only few left, including Audrey Hanson.

_Please don't let it be her,_ Matt thought. He didn't think he could take much more of Audrey. Finally, Mrs. Ventra called his name.

"Matt Parkman and Audrey Hanson," she said. Matt heard a loud groan from across the room. Audrey was glaring at him. There was no wonder why. They're last tutoring session hadn't gone well.

The first one on Thursday went fine. Audrey went through the test with him, and Matt was staring to understand it. But then on Saturday, Audrey wanted to help him with the next book they were reading.

Matt wasn't usually proud but he didn't want to admit to Audrey that he was dyslexic and he couldn't read the story. So, he refused to read it and got angry at her for no reason. He knew he shouldn't have taken his anger about his dyslexia out on her, but he couldn't help himself. So Audrey was still pissed off.

He braced himself for the worse when he sat next to her. "So, do you plan on reading in this class?" she asked coldly.

"Look, Audrey-" Matt said but Audrey ignored him.

_Self-centered jackass. _Matt couldn't believe Audrey had just called him that.

"What did you just call me?" he asked angrily.

"I didn't say anything," she said with equal anger. Matt didn't understand why she was denying. He had just heard her. They sat in silence for the entire class. Both were more stubborn then they thought they were.

**The Bend in the Space Time Continuum**

Hiro stared at the clock. Math would not go by fast enough. He concentrated hard on it, as though he was willing it to move faster. He laughed at himself for even trying. But one shot wouldn't hurt? Right?

Hiro closed his eyes and thought hard about the future. Then something took over him. There was a sweeping force that seemed to pull him. He opened his eyes and there was no one in the classroom. The time was 9:31, the bell must have just rung, Hiro thought.

He couldn't believe had just made the clock move faster. Excitement flooded through him, he couldn't wait to tell someone. He practically ran out of the classroom. He reached the door but then he realized something was wrong. It was pitch black outside.

Did I go too far? He thought. Maybe he should have specified 9:30 AM not PM. Hiro heard noises coming from upstairs where the gym was. He ran out of the classroom and up the steps. He noticed a large banner outside the door of the gym. It read "Homecoming Dance"

Hiro was now scared. Had he really traveled 2 weeks into the future? He saw the ticket counter was empty. Hiro looked around. No one else was outside, or at least that's what he thought when he heard someone.

"Hiro," the voice said. He turned around and saw a girl. She looked to be around his age. She was short with dark hair and pretty blue green eyes.

"How do you know my name?" Hiro asked, frightened.

"I can't tell you how I know you're name," she said. She sounded sad, as though she desperately wanted to tell him but couldn't.

"Who are you? Where am I?" he asked. He wasn't as afraid of her, but he was still nervous.

"My name is Lizzie. And you're at the Homecoming dance," she pointed to the sign above the door.

"But, that's not for another two weeks," Hiro said, not understanding what was happening. "What happened?"

"I can't answer that either, you have to figure it out on your own," Lizzie said, she turned to leave.

"Wait!" Hiro said. "How do I get back?"

"How did you get here in the first place?" Lizzie said smiling. Hiro closed his eyes and concentrate on the Math room. He felt the rushing sensation. He opened his eyes and he was looking at algebra problems again.

Hiro had the urge to run and tell his friends. But he held back. Usually, Hiro wasn't one to hide a secret, especially a big one like this. But he had the feeling that if he told them no one would believe him and he didn't feel like facing that rejection.

**The Real Kiss**

"So, how do you like Central East?" Claire asked Zach. They had just finished Zach's first day at the school.

"Well, its ok, I guess. But I must say, the girls are a lot prettier here," he said smiling.

"Oh, I see," Claire giggled. She missed having Zach around. He could turn a boring Monday into one of the best days ever.

It was before cheerleading practice. Claire was early and Zach was there to watch her. He insisted on coming even though Claire explained that it might be boring. The two sat on the bleachers, waiting until Claire had to go onto the field.

"I like your friend Charlie," Zach said.

"Yeah she's nice. But not as nice as you of course," Claire added quickly. Zach laughed.

"It's ok Claire, you can have other friends too," he said.

"Yes, but you'll always be first," Claire said.

"I can't argue with that," Zach said. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, just watching the clouds pass by. Then, Zach turned to face Claire.

"I have something to tell you Claire," he said, standing up. Claire got up too.

"What is it?" she asked playfully.

"It's important," Zach added.

"Ok, I'll be serious," Claire said putting on her best serious face. Zach couldn't help but laugh at it and Claire laughed too.

"What do you want to tell me?" she asked after the laughter had stopped. Zach's face grew serious.

"I like you Claire," he said.

"Well, I know that. I mean, you are my best friend!" Claire said grinning.

"No, it's more than that Claire. I _like_ you," Zach said, emphasizing the like.

"Oh," Claire responded. She had nothing to say and no immediate reaction. But she didn't have to answer because Zach leaned in to kiss her.

The kiss was short and sweet. Claire liked it and when it ended, she kissed him. That kiss was deeper and more passionate. But there was something missing.

Claire had never had a boyfriend. So she got her dating advice from Niki, the only friend she had who had a boyfriend. Niki had told her about the first time she had kissed DL. She said she felt a spark, a connection, an instant attraction to him.

Claire looked for the spark, but was unsure whether or not there was one. She didn't know what to expect but she didn't feel an instant connection. Claire like Zach as a friend, but did she really like him as something more? Yes, Claire had liked the kiss, but she hadn't loved it.

They broke apart and Zach grinned at her. "I've been waiting to do that for a long time," he said happily. Claire looked at him but noticed someone behind him. Peter Petrelli was standing there, watching them in some shock.

"I'm sorry. I came to see Nathan's practice. I didn't mean to. I-" Peter babbled as he turned to leave. He just wanted to run, get away from there as fast as possible.

"It's ok man. We're finished," Zach grinned. Claire and Peter locked eyes but Zach didn't notice. He had already gone to sit on a bleacher.

"I…"

"It's ok Claire. I take it that's your boyfriend?" Peter interrupted. Claire couldn't say anything.

"Hey! Claire! Practice is startin'!" Charlie yelled to her.

"I've got to go," Claire said. Peter nodded and Claire ran. There were so many questions filling her head. Why was there no spark? Was Zach her boyfriend? And in the corner of her mind another question emerged. Why did I wish it was Peter that had kissed me?


	7. The Makeover

**High School Never Ends **

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre:** Drama/Humor/General

**Characters: **All

**Summary: **AU All the heroes are trying to endure the normal troubles of high school including cliques, jocks, cheerleaders, romance, and drama. However, these teenagers are developing powers that are anything but normal. And it might be up to them to save the world.

**Chapter 7 – The Makeover**

The week passed by quickly. It was already Friday and Central East felt many differences in only a few days. Some were all people could talk about, others weren't as public but they affected those who were directly near them.

Claire couldn't believe she had a boyfriend. And that everyone in school was talking about it. People would whisper and point at her or abruptly end a conversation when Claire entered a room even though she had heard enough to know it was about her. Claire was popular, but no one ever discussed her love life. She was half expecting it to be on the cover of the school newspaper at the rate it was going.

Not that she didn't mind having a boyfriend. She had known Zach for a long time, and they were still best friends. But now they were best friends that held hands in the hallway and kissed occasionally. Claire never realized how fast things could change in just a few days. She and Zach were having their first official date tonight at Mario's and she didn't know what to make of it.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Peter wasn't a jealous guy. But he liked Claire and for some reason, he did not like her new boyfriend Zach at all. Maybe that was the reason he was compelled to talk to Simone that day during locker break.

"Simone, I need a favor," he said.

"Sure Peter, what is it?" she said pulling out her books and stuffing them into her bag.

"Do you want to go out with me tonight?" he asked quickly.

"Oh, Peter…" Simone said at a loss for words.

"I mean, as a friend. It's just, I really need a date and it doesn't have to be romantic," Peter said stumbling through his words.

"Is this to make Claire jealous?" Simone said.

"No, no," Peter denied but Simone wasn't buying it.

"I can't go out with you Peter," Simone said simply.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"I, I just can't," Simone said. Now she was staring to become nervous.

"Why not? Simone, you can tell me anything," Peter said kindly.

"Not this," Simone said. She wished she could leave but Peter had put her in a position where she couldn't escape.

"Is it something I did?" Peter said. Simone heard the hurt in his voice and she knew she had to blurt it out.

"No Peter, its not you. Look, can you keep a secret?" she said in a low whisper.

"Yes," he said, also whispering.

"I already have a date," Simone said softly.

"With who?" Peter aksed.

"Issac," Simone said in the lowest voice yet.

"Issac!" Peter said loudly.

"Shhhh, keep your voice down!" Simone snapped at him.

"I'm sorry, but Issac?" Peter said a little lower.

"Yeah," Simone said.

"How long has that been going on?" Peter asked in shock.

"Since this summer. Please Peter, don't tell anyone," she pleaded. Peter could never break a promise or tell someone else's secret.

"Fine," Peter sighed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"So, are you going to Mario's tonight?" Audrey asked Matt casually. Their relationship had been one of the smaller changes to happen this week. Matt still hadn't told her about the dyslexia, but Audrey had forgiven him anyway. Actually Matt realized that Audrey wasn't half bad when he got to know her.

"Uh yeah," Matt said. "I'm going with Janice."

"Oh," Audrey said, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Will I see you there?" Matt asked.

"Maybe," she said. The bell rang at that moment and everyone quickly left the Spanish room. Audrey hurried off to her locker. To her surprise, Niki came up to her. Audrey never really talked to Niki. She was so popular and Audrey, well, Audrey wasn't.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I heard you and Matt talking," Niki said. Audrey stared at her. Why was she talking to her of all people?

"And," Niki continued. "I noticed that you're kind of into him."

"I'm not into him," Audrey denied quickly. Niki laughed.

"Audrey, I won't tell anyone. I know we never really talk and I feel bad about that. If you like Matt, I want to help you get him to like you back," Niki said earnestly. Audrey searched her voice for any cruelty or hidden agenda but Niki was honest.

"Why would you want to help me?" Audrey said coolly.

"I don't like Janice Nielson," Niki said bluntly. Audrey was a little shocked by this statement. Niki sat at Janice's table every day.

"But you always sit with her," Audrey said.

"I know. But it's kind of hard to change the way people interact in high school. There will always be certain groups of people and cliques. I mean, the "popular"," Niki said in air quotes, "people at this school are nice and mean. If you think about, the nicest kids really should be the most popular."

"Then Peter Petrelli would be the most wanted guy in school instead of his brother," Audrey said laughing and Niki laughed too.

"True, true. So what do you think? Do you want my help?" Niki asked.

"I don't know..." Audrey said.

"I promise, you won't regret it," Niki said eagerly. Audrey sighed. Niki was being nice and it couldn't hurt right?

"Fine," she said.

"Great! Meet me outside after school," Niki said.

**Step 1 – The Guy**

Audrey stood outside the school, looking around for Niki. Then she saw her with Heidi and Claire.

"Audrey!" Niki said.

"Hi," Audrey said. She wondered what Heidi and Claire were doing there. It was as though Niki knew exactly what she was saying though because she answered the question for her.

"Heidi and Claire are here to help. Heidi's a great shopper and Claire knows Roger," Niki said.

"What?" Audrey said confused.

"Oh, I forgot to explain. We have a three step plan to help you get Matt," Niki said. Audrey blushed.

"It's ok. We won't tell anyone," Claire said smiling. Audrey smiled back.

"What's the first step?" Audrey asked.

"Claire," Niki said pointing to Claire.

"Well, the whole idea is the make him jealous," Claire explained.

"Why do I have to make him jealous?" Audrey asked.

"It's pretty much foolproof. Don't doubt the plan," Niki said smiling. Audrey nodded and Claire started to speak again.

"The first step in the plan is getting another guy. Guys usually get jealous when they realize that a girl is unavailable," Claire said.

"Ok, but I don't think there's anyone who wants to date me," Audrey said.

"That's where Roger comes in," Claire said. "Hey Roger!" she shouted. A tall boy with dirty blonder hair walked over to Claire.

"What's up!" He said to Claire.

"Do you have a date for tonight?" Claire said getting straight to the point.

"No, do you have one for me?" Roger said slyly.

"Actually I do. You know Audrey," Claire pointed to Audrey and Audrey smiled shyly.

"Yeah, you're in my English class," Roger said. Audrey couldn't believe he remembered that. "Sure, I'll go with you."

"Thanks," Audrey said. She couldn't believe she was just asked out on a date, even if it was for weird purposes.

"I'll see you tonight," Roger said and he ran off to the football field.

"Alright, step 1 completed," Niki grinned.

**Step 2 – The Dress**

"Ok, now for step 2, the clothes," Niki said. She, Claire, Heidi, and Audrey were in one of the small boutiques that lined the streets of New York City.

"I don't think I can afford anything in here," Audrey said quietly.

"That's ok, I've got it," Heidi said pulling out her credit card.

"Oh no, I can't let you do that," Audrey said quickly, embarrassment showing on her face.

"Audrey, you're a really great person and Matt should really be able to see you for who you are. If you like Matt, I want to help," Heidi said genuinely.

"I don't know what to say," Audrey said. These were the people she and her friends would mock. Had she known how nice they were, she never would have mocked them. Audrey had judged them before she knew them and she felt guilty for doing that.

"Why don't you try these on?" Heidi handed her a bunch of dresses. Audrey took them and brought them to the dressing room. She modeled each of them one by one. Heidi, Claire, and Niki commented on them and Audrey was surprised to find herself having fun.

After at least 20 dresses, Audrey was exhausted. They hadn't found anything special. She was ready to give up when Heidi pulled another one.

"Just try one more," she insisted.

"Fine," Audrey said and she grabbed the dress.

"What do you think?" she asked when she came out. Audrey really liked it. It was a short sleeved turquoise dress that fell down to mid knee and it fit Audrey perfectly.

"I love it!" Niki squealed and Heidi and Claire nodded.

"Really?" Audrey said excitedly.

"Really," Heidi said smiling.

**Step 3 – The Rest of the Makeover**

Audrey never thought in a million years that she would be in Niki Sanders apartment and sitting in her bathroom. But that's exactly where she was. Claire was curling her hair, Heidi was choosing a pair of shoes from Niki's closet for Audrey to borrow, and Niki was getting out an amount of make up that could fill an entire cosmetics shop.

"I think I found the perfect eye shadow!" Niki said happily. She pulled a blue one from the counter and Audrey nodded.

"I love it," she said truthfully. Niki began to apply the eye shadow. Then she applied mascara and a pretty red shade of lipstick.

"Thank you so much for doing this," Audrey said.

"It was no problem, besides, it was totally fun," Niki said. Heidi came into the bathroom with a pair of silver flats.

"I think these will do," she said.

"I agree," Claire said. She finished the last curl on Audrey's hair and Niki finished applying the finishing touches of blush. The girls stared at Audrey.

"I think Matt's not going to know what hit him," Niki said and all four of them grinned.


	8. The Friday Fight Night

**High School Never Ends **

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre:** Drama/Humor/General

**Characters: **All

**Summary: **AU All the heroes are trying to endure the normal troubles of high school including cliques, jocks, cheerleaders, romance, and drama. However, these teenagers are developing powers that are anything but normal. And it might be up to them to save the world.

**Chapter 8 – The Friday Fight Night**

Matt was going to hurt someone if he heard the words "Dooney and Burke" one more time. All Janice could talk about was fashion and was annoying him to death. She wasn't actually talking to him; she was talking to Nathan's date Olivia Waters. But it was still annoying to listen to it.

He gazed around the room, looking for a distraction. He saw the geek table had fashioned their own geek table at Mario's. It was like being in their school cafeteria. Nearly everybody was there. It was the most popular place to hang out on a Friday night.

Matt looked across the table and saw Nathan was checking out his watch. He sighed and gave Matt the same bored look. This double date was not exciting; it was like watching ice melt in his opinion. He turned to look at Nathan again and he noticed that he was staring at another table. Or more specifically, the other people at the table.

Niki Sanders and DL Hawkins were on one side of the booth but Matt knew that Nathan was more interested on the other side. The one with Heidi and her date, Mark Fitzgerald. They all seemed to be laughing and having a great time. Matt saw Nathan clench his fists.

_Mark is an idiot. Why would she rather go on a date with him then with me?_

"I hear you man," Matt nodded. Nathan gave him an odd look, similar to the ones Matt had been getting since he came back to school.

"I didn't say anything," Nathan said quietly. Matt didn't know how to respond to that so he took a long swig of his Coke. Of course Nathan had said something, Matt had clearly heard him. Nathan took his bewildered look off of Matt and turned to Mark. Mark got up and walked off the restroom.

"I have to, uh, go," Nathan said lamely as he got up. No one at the table but Matt noticed his lame excuse. The two girls were still engrossed in there conversation. Matt didn't stop Nathan as he headed over to where Mark was. Matt was mad at him for denying that he had said something. He hadn't said anything that Matt didn't agree with, why would he deny it. Matt shook his head and looked at the entrance to the pizza shop.

In came Roger Swanson, a guy on the football team, and his date. Roger was an ok guy; he was popular but not as popular as Matt and Nathan. But Matt didn't really care what Roger was doing, he was more interested in his date. He had never seen this girl before; he wondered if she even went to their school.

She was stunning with her turquoise dress and heels, her blonde hair hung at her shoulder in loose curls. She had the perfect amount of makeup on. It wasn't overdone like some other girls had. Her eyes sparkled under blue eye shadow and dark mascara.

Matt noticed other guys were looking at her too. Roger held his arm around her and they walked to a booth with Roger's best friend Fred Matthews and his date. On the way, he noticed she gave him a quick glance. He smiled sheepishly at her and she smiled back. Matt had no doubt in his mind that she was probably the prettiest girl he had ever seen.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The geek table was served their usual pizza order of one cheese, one pepperoni, and one spicy tuna and wasabi pizza (a creation their own Hiro Nakamura had though of). Peter, Mohinder, Eden, Hiro, Ando, Simone, and Issac sat around the large table they had made by combining smaller ones. Hiro and Peter both took a piece of the spicy tuna pizza.

"What's that?" Eden asked, interested.

"It's Hiro's own spicy tuna and wasabi pizza. Mario even named it after him," Peter said. Eden looked at the menu and saw that listed under the pizzas there was indeed a Hiro Pizza.

"I'll try a bite," she said. She picked up the piece and bit into it. She chewed slowly with a fake smile.

"I think I'll stick to the pepperoni," Eden said grabbing a slice of the other pizza.

"I guess that's more for us Peter," Hiro said. They were the only two who liked the pizza. Even Ando wouldn't eat it. The rest of the table grabbed slices and they looked around the restaurant. It was crowded like it usually was on a Friday night. Peter saw Claire, Zach, and Charlie head near their table. He ducked his head and hoped she wouldn't see him, but she did and she dragged Charlie and Zach along.

"Do you guys mind if we sit with you? There are no more tables left," Claire asked sweetly. Peter was about to say no but Hiro spoke first.

"Sure! You can sit here!" he said excitedly. So they sat down. Claire and Charlie looked happy but Zach looked like he didn't want to be there. "Have some pizza!" Hiro said encouraging them to take a slice. Zach and Claire took regular pieces but Charlie noticed the Hiro pizza.

"What's that?" she asked.

"It's Hiro's specialty pizza," Peter said trying to put a good word in for his friend.

"You have your own pizza," Charlie said excitedly. Hiro nodded and Charlie took a slice. Everyone expected her to spit it out, but she chewed and gave a big smile.

"I love it!" she said taking another bite and Hiro beamed. After they polished off all the pizza, they just sat in silence.

"We'd hate to leave you guys, but Issac asked me to go to the park with him," Simone said. She looked desperate to leave in Peter's opinion. Peter knew she meant the park that was right across the street from the restaurant.

"I want to come too," Peter teased. Simone shot him a death glare and he backed down.

"Me too," Ando said. Simone gave Peter an even worse look but he just shrugged.

"That sounds fun," Eden said.

"Yeah, I'd love to walk around the lake," Charlie said.

"I'll come too!" Hiro and Mohinder said at the exact same time. Peter, Ando, and Issac tried to suppress their laughter.

"Fine, I guess we're all going," Simone said getting up.

"I don't want to go anymore, its fine," Peter said. He was genuinely scared of what Simone might do to him for staring the entire thing.

"Zach and I are staying too," Claire added smiling at Peter. He grinned back.

"Then we're off!" Eden said.

As they got up, Peter whispered in Mohinder's ear, "Make use of the opportunity, unless you want to spend the day with costumed people who like to debate about Star Trek."

"Ha, ha, very funny," Mohinder said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. They left and it was just Peter, Zach, and Claire at the table. There was awkward silence as they just stare at each other. Finally, Peter spoke.

"How do you like New York?" he asked Zach.

"Its fine," Zach answered shortly. He hadn't talked to Peter but he didn't like him very much. He was all Claire talked about and that annoyed him to no end. Peter decided to change the topic.

"So, I saw you carry around a camera at school. Looking to become the next Spielberg?" Peter said.

Claire answered the question for Zach. "Yeah, Zach loves filming movies."

"Yeah," Zach relplied. "So what are you thinking about doing with your life?" he asked Peter.

"Well, I was actually considering being a nurse at the moment," Peter said. Claire looked at him. She didn't even know that Peter had taken her suggestion to heart.

Zach snorted. "A nurse huh?" he said.

"Yep," Peter replied with sincerity.

"Well, if it suits you," Zach said. Claire turned to look at him. "What was that?" she whispered.

"I just meant he must be comfortable in his masculinity," Zach replied. Peter heard what they were saying. He smiled as though it didn't bother him, but his fists were clenched under the table.

"I think I better go now," Peter said getting up.

"No Peter, wait!" Claire said.

"I just can't stay here a lot longer," he said. He walked a little and then stopped and turned back.

"Oh, by the way," he said to Zach, "I didn't know what you're personal preference was until I saw you kiss Claire." With that he turned and left, leaving Zach seething.

"I'm going to go talk to him," Claire said. "Stay here," she said to Zach and she followed Peter out of the restaurant.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Nathan was confident in what he was doing. He walked up to Mark and caught him before he entered the restroom.

"I see you're on a date with Heidi," he said coolly.

"I'm sorry. I know you like her. She asked me! I'm sorry," Mark mumbled.

"That's ok Mark. You can redeem yourself. Just call off the date now," Nathan said.

"What?" Mark said bewildered.

"You heard me Mark. Just leave now and everything will be fine," Nathan said. He loved having power over people. Yes, sometimes even he realized this power was evil but Nathan wouldn't give it up.

"I don't know…" Mark said unsure.

"How about I give you a hundred bucks?" Nathan said.

"250," Mark replied.

"250 it is," Nathan said with an evil smirk. He reached into his wallet, pulled out the cash and handed it to Mark. Nathan walked back to his booth. He saw Mark go up to the table, say something quickly to Heidi and then leave. Heidi looked sad and confused until she saw Nathan. Then she looked practically venomous. She stood up and stopped him before he could pass her booth.

"What the hell did you do!" Heidi said angrily.

"What do you mean?" Nathan said pretending to act innocent.

"I saw you talk to Mark and then he came up and dumped me," Heidi yelled.

"I still don't know what you're talking about," Nathan said.

"Oh really! Why did I see a wad of cash in Mark's jeans!" Heidi shouted.

"Well," Nathan said. Heidi glared at him.

"I knew you did terrible things but I never thought you'd sink this low," she hissed at him.

"Look, Mark wasn't that great a guy anyway," Nathan said trying to get her to see it his way.

"You think you control everyone at this school," Heidi said jabbing her finger into Nathan's chest, "You think you can buy off anyone because you're rich! Well, you can't buy a date from me Nathan."

"What if I ask you then?" Nathan said, but he had said the wrong words. Heidi laughed but it wasn't happy, it was angry.

"I will NEVER go out with you Nathan Petrelli. I HATE YOU!" she shouted. With that, she took her glass of water off the table and poured it on top of Nathan's head. Nathan felt the cold water and ice run down his shirt but he was too busy staring at Heidi to feel the cold. He stared at the tears and hurt in her beautiful green eyes.

Heidi stormed off and Nathan was left standing there in front of an entire restaurant full of people who had just witnessed the worst moment in his life. To save himself from more humiliation, he walked out the door. Niki and DL were sitting at the table, still in shock of what they had just witnessed.

"I'm going to go see if she's alright," Niki said and she followed Nathan and Heidi out the door.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Nathan stared at the grass. He was sitting on a bench in the park across the street. He looked around at the grassy area and the giant tree in front of him. Suddenly, he heard a shout and a something that sounded like someone falling in the lake. He turned around to see what had happened, but he couldn't see the lake. It was guarded by a row of trees.

Sighing, Nathan looked down at the grass again. He was still staring when Niki Sanders came and sat down on the bench next to him. He looked up, bewildered.

"What are you doing her?" he asked her.

"I came to see if you were alright," Niki said.

"You're Heidi's friend," Nathan stated. "Why do you want to talk to me?"

"I came to talk to Heidi, but she was already gone when I came out here. I saw you sitting here, and well you looked pathetic," Niki said truthfully. Nathan grinned.

"Thanks for the honesty," he said.

"No problem," she replied. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"You know you're kind of cute," she said. Nathan stared at her and before he knew it, she had kissed him. It was a hard, rough kiss and it knocked him over. She was kissing him furiously and he was pinned down to the grass.

He didn't know what the hell was going on, but he kissed back. I mean, she was a pretty girl after all. And Nathan was always one to kiss a pretty girl. So Nathan was too engrossed in the kissing to notice someone pull him up off the ground.

"What the hell is going on?" the person who picked him up asked. Nathan turned to see it was Niki's boyfriend, DL.

"Oh crap," he muttered under his breath.

"Niki, what are you doing?" he asked angrily. Niki stood up and stared at the two of them in shock.

"I, I don't know," Niki said. She looked shaken.

"What do you mean you don't know? I just saw you kiss him!" DL said.

"What? I don't remember. I was just sitting on the bench and then I was on the ground and…" Niki said. She looked totally confused and scared.

"What is your problem man?" DL said directing his question to Nathan this time.

"Look," Nathan started but DL didn't give him a chance to talk. He swung a punch and Nathan back away clutching his eye. Niki gasped. DL went in for another punch but Nathan was ready this time. He ducked and then punched him back.

"Stop!" Niki yelled but it was too late. The two guys were already fighting, punching each other and trying to hit anything they could. DL tackled Nathan and soon they were both rolling around on the grass.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Niki shouted, frightened but the two boys didn't listen.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Peter walked out of the pizza place and reached his arm out to hail a cab but Claire stopped him.

"Why did you say that?" Claire asked angrily.

"Hey, I didn't start it!" Peter said. Claire was about to retort when they saw two approaching figures. It was Hiro and a very wet Mohinder.

"What happened to you?" Peter asked Mohinder in shock.

"He leaned in too far and he fell in the lake," Hiro said first.

"I was trying to ask her, but I lost my footing," Mohinder explained.

"Ask who?" Claire said. But no one answered her because someone screamed "Stop it! Stop it!" from the park. All four of them ran across the street to see what was happening. They saw Niki shouting at two rolling figures to stop.

"Oh Peter. Thank god you're here. Can you stop them?" Niki said anxiously. Peter saw that it was Nathan and DL but he didn't get a chance to stop them. Nathan and DL had finally gotten off the ground. Nathan had a black eye and a bloodied lip. He looked weak and he backed away as DL came towards him for one last swing. Nathan backed all the way into the big tree and DL took his punch.

Hiro, Peter, Mohinder, Niki and Claire all closed their eyes. They waited to hear Nathan collapse to the ground or the sickening crunch as DL's fist hit the tree but the heard neither of them. They all opened their eyes and stared, horrified at the scene in front of them.

DL's hand hadn't hit the tree. No, it was through the tree. All five of them saw his hand was on one side and his arm was through the tree and his body was on the other side. He turned to stare at them. He looked just as shocked as he took his hand out of the tree and walked over to where they stood.

"Where's Nathan?" Peter asked quietly. They looked around the park but then, they looked up. A very pale Nathan Petrelli was hovering a few feet above where he was standing only seconds before he saw everyone stare at him and he landed on the ground quickly.

They all stared at each other, all at a loss for words. Nathan spoke first.

"This never happened," Nathan said quietly.

"But…" Hiro said.

"Nathan's right, we can't tell anyone what happened," DL said and they were shocked to see that he agreed with Nathan. They all stood in silence, thinking about what was happening to them.

Niki wondered why she had just lost a bit of her memory. Hiro and Claire both wondered if what was happening to DL and Nathan was happening to them. Mohinder thought of his father's list and what he had overheard him say about human flight.

Peter couldn't believe what was happening to the people around him. First Claire, now his brother? But the thing that shocked Peter the most was the extreme case of déjà vu he experienced when he had opened his eyes. Peter couldn't believe what he was seeing; it was the same thing he had seen in the dream he had had this morning.


	9. The Cheerleader

**High School Never Ends **

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre:** Drama/Humor/General

**Characters: **All

**Summary: **AU All the heroes are trying to endure the normal troubles of high school including cliques, jocks, cheerleaders, romance, and drama. However, these teenagers are developing powers that are anything but normal. And it might be up to them to save the world.

**Chapter 9 – The Cheerleader**

Mohinder Suresh shook his head as he looked through the morning news. He sat in his usual spot in the cafeteria, pondering over the paper as his friends ate.

"Did you hear about this murder case?" Mohinder asked, looking up at his friends.

"Reading the new again man?" Ando said shaking his head with a sigh.

"This story, it's unbelievable," Mohinder said.

"What is it then?" Peter asked, actually a little bit interested.

"Well, they found this guy," Mohinder said searching the paper, "Brian Mullins, dead in his apartment."

"What's so special about that? Murder's nothing new," Simone scoffed.

"It's not the fact that he was murdered," Mohinder snapped. "It was the fact that his murderer killed him by….by….," he said unable to get the words out.

"By what?" Hiro said.

"Someone killed him by cutting his head open and took out his brain," Mohinder said in a whisper.

"That's just nasty," Eden said and Issac and Ando nodded.

"Why would anyone do that?" Peter asked softly. Mohinder shrugged and continued to read the article. Peter noticed that Issac had turned a little pale and hurriedly rummaged through his back pack.

"Apparently, there's been a string of murders similar to this one in the past week, about three or four," Mohinder said.

"That's insane," Simone said.

"I know," Mohinder agreed. Issac finally found what he was looked for in his backpack. He pulled out a small painting, not done on a canvas but a thick sheet of paper. He placed it on the table and his face was white.

The picture showed the gym, dimly lit with the giant Homecoming banner across the wall. In the middle of the floor lay a body of a girl. She was faced down, her long blonde hair covering her face, and there was a blood flowing from underneath her hair where her forehead was. The thing that caught the eye of the people staring at the picture was the red and white cheerleading uniform the girl was wearing.

"Oh my god," Mohinder whispered.

"Issac, why would you draw that?" Simone asked, slightly disgusted.

"I don't remember it. I was when I was…" Issac looked at Simone and the whole table stared at Issac. They all knew he had only been clean for a few weeks. "I didn't even know about those murders. I drew this a week ago."

"I didn't know drugs could make you do things like that," Simone said her eyes widening.

"Do you think this is going to happen?" Hiro asked pointing to the cheerleader.

"How could that happen! Issac can't tell the future!" Simone argued.

"Maybe he can," Peter said quietly. They all turned to stare at Peter.

"Why would you believe that?" Mohinder asked, shocked.

"Because of your father's book, because I believe in his theory of evolution. I mean, Issac may be one of those special people your father said exist in the world," Peter said.

"I don't know. That's just insane. Life's not a comic book. We're not going to find the world is like one giant issue of X-Men!" Mohinder argued.

"But Issac's pictures have come true! Like the one with me and Claire in the cafeteria on the day of the food fight!" Peter fought back.

Then Peter turned to Issac. "Do you have any more pictures?" he asked him. Issac nodded and looked through his backpack again. This time he had a few pictures. One was of two people that looked remarkably like Hiro and Mohinder, walking through an area of thick trees. Everyone noticed that Mohinder appeared to by dripping wet.

"That's what happened last Friday!" Eden said in shock. Mohinder turned bright red and Peter and Hiro tried to suppress their laughter.

"Oh my god! That is what happened!" Simone said starting to believe the craziness that surrounded her.

"Do you have another picture Issac?" Peter asked and Issac pulled out another picture. All of them examined it closely and they realized it was a picture of Eden flinging the wasabi that started the food fight. Hiro was also in the picture, trying to stop her.

"When did you draw this?" Ando asked curiously.

"About 2 weeks before it happened," Issac said. He seemed just as shocked as everyone else that he had this unique ability.

"Well then, I guess maybe Peter was right," Simone said admitting defeat. "Issac, you really can paint the future!"

"Yes, but now we have to stop that from happening," Peter said pointing to the cheerleader picture.

"Why? We can't stop this? Peter, we're only 16; we're not the police," Mohinder pointed out.

"Yes, but if we show this to the police, would they believe it?" Issac said quietly.

"How can we save her though?" Hiro asked anxiously.

"I don't know yet. But we have to think of something." Issac said. Everyone sat in silence for a moment. Hiro looked around the room and wondered what he could do to help. Maybe he could go forward in time and warn the cheerleader. As he pondered this thought, a gust of wind from the open window blew one of Issac's pictures off the table. No one seemed to notice though so Hiro bent down and picked it up.

He stared at it in shock. It was a picture of him and that girl he had met in the future, Lizzie. They were standing under the Homecoming banner, just like they had when they met. _Was this a vision of the future?,_ Hiro thought. _Did I mess with the space time_ _continuum?_ He thought anxiously. He quickly put the picture in his backpack. He didn't want to steal from Issac, but he wanted a closer look at the painting.

When Hiro looked up though, he noticed something odd. Everyone in the cafeteria was perfectly still, even the people at his table. _Did I do this?_ Hiro hoped this wasn't permenant. He shut his eyes and thought about them not being still and being normal again. Suddenly, the cafeteria was filled with noise again. Hiro breathed a sigh of relief and opened his eyes.

"We must save this girl," Hiro said pointing to the picture.

"Yeah, we have to save the cheerleader," Peter said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Claire really hated being in the spotlight. She wasn't the kind of girl who desperately sought out people's attention. She was just fine being in the shadows of people like Janice and Jackie. But Claire couldn't escape the spotlight today.

It had only been a few days since the break up. The moment that had ruined the best friendship she had ever had. Claire hadn't expected it at all when she walked back into the pizzeria after witnessing the school quarterback hover in the air. But Zach had waited for her and he had had enough of Peter. She had tried to make amends. She tried to defend Peter, but that only mad him angrier. Claire couldn't help it; she liked the beginnings of a friendship with Peter.

Zach left the next day. Claire couldn't believe she had managed to lose her boyfriend/best friend in one night. The realization that she had just lost Zach only just set in today, Tuesday, as she sat in the library pondering over a book. She had cried her eyes out only two days ago, but now that the shock was gone, there were no more tears for her to cry.

Charlie had comforted her and so did Niki but everyone at school still knew what happened and Niki and Charlie couldn't fix that. Whispers and points followed Claire everywhere she went until she finally ducked into the library to get away from it all. She picked up the first book she could find off the table and held it so that it obstructed her face.

"That's a great book," a familiar voice said. Claire looked up from the book and saw Peter, his hands full with at least 5 books. Peter looked surprised to see Claire and he nearly dropped his books.

"Oh, Claire, I was just leaving," Peter said quickly, trying to escape. He was still embarrassed from last Friday.

"Peter, I don't want things to be awkward. I mean, you probably already heard around school that Zach and I broke up," Claire said shyly. Peter moved slowly and sat down in the seat next to her.

"Really?" He said. He couldn't say he was glad that she had broken up with Zach. Ok, maybe he was a little happy, but he wouldn't say that to Claire.

"Yeah, He went back to Texas on Saturday," Claire said. Peter noticed she didn't seem very upset.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Peter said genuinely. Claire smiled at him.

"Thanks," she said.

"So," Peter said changing the subject, "How do you like the book?" For the first time, Claire actually looked at the book.

"I didn't know you were interested in evolution," Peter said pointing to Dr. Suresh's book.

"Neither did I. Until Friday," Claire said. It was the first time someone had mentioned Friday and Peter was relieved. Nathan might want everyone to forget but he just couldn't.

"Yeah. It's a really great book. I'm trying to convince Nathan to read it, but I loaned my copy to Gabriel Gray," Peter said.

"Are you friends with him?" Claire asked. _But of course he was_, Claire thought. Peter got along with everyone. Everyone except maybe Zach.

"I guess you could say so. I don't really talk to him a lot thought. He's pretty silent," Peter said.

"Oh, well I think I'm going to check this book out then," Claire said.

"You should, it's really great. And I think you'd really like it, considering you can, I mean you have…" Peter said trying to get the words out, but failing miserably. Claire laughed.

"I guess I'm one of those people in this book," Claire said.

"Yeah. Look Claire, I know the whole Zach thing might make you think I'm a jerk. But I'm not. And I was just wondering if we could start over. I really think we could be friends," Peter said shyly.

"I'd love to be friends," Claire said and Peter grinned. She turned to walk away but then she stopped and turned to face him again.

"Are you special Peter? I mean, like Nathan," Claire said quickly. Peter thought for a second leaving Claire to wonder, mortified, why she even asked him.

"No, I'm nothing special," Peter said. He looked nonchalant about it but Claire could tell that he wasn't. There was something in his face, a pang of sorrow, but it was only for a second. Peter grinned at her and Claire couldn't help but smile back. His crooked smile was infectious. _And cute_, she thought.

"I'll see you later," she said and she walked off leaving Peter to admire her every move.


	10. The Powers That Be

**High School Never Ends **

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre:** Drama/Humor/General

**Characters: **All

**Summary: **AU All the heroes are trying to endure the normal troubles of high school including cliques, jocks, cheerleaders, romance, and drama. However, these teenagers are developing powers that are anything but normal. And it might be up to them to save the world.

A/N – This is AU. This will still have Paire even though we know from Distractions that that will never happen.

Chapter 10 – The Powers That Be

Nathan didn't have the time to stop today. He looked down at his watch, quickening his pace. Maybe he might have time to make the Student Council meeting. He had been preoccupied in his last class and he lost track of time. _I'm starting to become like Peter_ he thought to himself as he hurried down the hall. He took a quick glance in the direction of the lockers and saw something he wished he hadn't.

Brody was holding Gabriel Gray against a locker as his buddies watched. They were laughing as Gabriel struggled to get free of Brody's grip. Nathan sighed. He didn't have time for this but he was Class President. He could just walk away but what would Peter say? Why would he care what Peter said? Ever since the night Heidi rejected him, Nathan had been thinking about his behavior. Was he really as horrible as she insisted he was? Now was the chance to find out. It was a split second decision on a whim, but Nathan decided to intervene.

"Stop it man," he said to Brody walking towards the group. Brody turned away from Gabriel to look at Nathan.

"Stay out of this," he said gruffly.

"No," Nathan said coming closer.

"This little punk owes me homework so stay out of this Petrelli!" Brody said.

"Look, can you just calm down," Nathan said anger rising in his voice.

"NO!" Brody shouted pinning Gabriel harder to the locker. Nathan reached out to punch him but before he could do anything, Brody was on the floor. It was a split second and a loud crash and Brody was thrown into the other wall of lockers. He slumped limply down to the floor. His entourage stared at him and then ran, staying away from the trouble Nathan knew was going to come.

"Are you alright?" he asked Gabriel who was staring at Brody, his brown eyes were wide underneath his glasses.

"I'm fine," he said nonchalantly.

"Wow, I didn't know you had that kind of strength," Nathan said in shock. Gabriel just stared at Nathan, grinning. For a second, Nathan actually felt scared. The smile was cold and calculating and it gave Nathan the shivers. Then the smile was gone, and Gabriel turned to his watch.

"Your watch is a few seconds off," he said calmly, completely ignoring the fact that he had thrown a guy at least 60 lbs heavier than him against the wall.

"How do you know that?" Nathan asked unable to keep the shock and suspicion from his voice.

"Mr. Petrelli, Mr. Gray, why is Mr. Mitchum on the ground?" a voice said from behind them. They both turned around to see Principal Bennet was standing there behind them.

"Uh…," Nathan said unable to form words.

"It was my fault sir," Gabriel said. Mr. Bennet's eyes were fixed on Gabriel with confusion and something else that Nathan couldn't trace. It may have been surprise but Nathan wondered why he would be surprised.

"Well I think you should come with me then," the principal said and Gabriel followed him without looking back at Nathan. Nathan tried to shake the feeling Gabriel had given him. He knew he was definitely late for the meeting but right now he wasn't really thinking about that.

"Nathan!" he turned to see the voice who called his name. He was surprised to see Heidi running up to him.

"What?" he said in a tone that was a little colder then he wanted it to come out.

"I saw what you did. You stood up for Gabe," she said. She looked up at Nathan, confused as though she didn't know what to think anymore.

"I didn't do anything," he said in the same cold tone.

"But-," she started.

"I didn't do anything," he repeated and he walked away leaving Heidi even more confused. But Nathan couldn't think about Heidi right now. All he could think about was how Gabriel had thrown Brody across the hall. And how Nathan was sure he hadn't seen him lift a finger to do it.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Peter couldn't stop thinking about the cheerleader. It was Monday and the Homecoming game was on Friday. Things in his life were out of control. They had found more articles, more deaths, and things were getting weirder. There was no pattern in the deaths except for the fact that all the victims were missing a brain.

Peter could not concentrate in English. He just stared out the window wondering about destiny. Was it his destiny to save this girl? How as he going to do it? One minute he was looking outside the window and the next he blanked out.

Now, he was sitting on a park bench. And he wasn't sitting alone. He turned to see a girl was sitting on the bench next to him. Her dark bangs fell into her face. She wiped one away to reveal her green blue eyes.

"Hello Peter," she said softly, grinning from ear to ear.

"How do you know my name?" he asked, very confused. She just laughed, a very pretty laugh in Peter's opinion.

"Well let's just say we've met before, or we will meet soon," she said.

"Who are you?" Peter asked.

"My name's Lizzie," she said. "and I'm here to help you."

"Help me?"

"Yeah, help you save her," Lizzie said.

"You mean the cheerleader?" Peter asked. Lizzie nodded.

"You look…familiar," Peter said faintly trying to think of her eyes and who they reminded him of. Lizzie just grinned and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Peter called. "You didn't tell me how to save her! Or who to save! I don't know what I'm doing!"

"Just trust your instincts Peter. You'll be ok," she said and then she was gone.

"Lizzie!" Peter called and jumped up out of his chair. He was back in his English class and he was standing up right. _It must have been a dream_ he thought as he stared around, confused. But right now he certainly was not in a dream. He stared at his classmates bemused expressions, probably wondering who Lizzie was.

"Are you alright mate?" a voice said softly chuckling.

"I'm fine," Peter said, quite embarrassed by the whole situation.

"Follow me Mr. Petrelli," he called again and Peter followed his teacher who was still laughing.

"I'm sorry I interrupted class Mr. Raines," Peter said looking down at his converse sneakers as he walked.

"No, no, everything's fine. God knows we needed a break from Tolstoy anyway," Mr. Raines said. He and Peter turned the corner and he found himself at the Principal's office. Peter reached for the knob but Mr. Raines snapped his hand.

"You can go," he said grinning.

"Back to class?" Peter asked, very confused as to why he wasn't going to go to Principal Bennet's office.

"No, there's only 10 minutes left anyway. Go out and do something fun. You might discover something interesting," Mr. Raines winked and opened the door. Before he could enter though, Gabriel Gray exited the office.

"You ok Gray?" Mr. Raines asked sternly. Gabriel nodded weakly and walked away. Mr. Raines gestured for Peter to follow Gabriel's lead. Peter sighed and headed in the opposite direction towards the park bench outside the school, part of him wondering if he might see Lizzie there. After making sure Peter had left his sight, Mr. Raines walked into the office. He saw that Bennet was already sitting in his chair as though he was expecting his arrival.

"Claude, what brings you here?" he asked. His voice was cordially and friendly but Claude saw right past his charade.

"Bennet, I'm here about Petrelli," Claude said frankly.

"Which one?" Bennet said casually.

"The younger brother," Clause replied in his thickly accented voice. "He disrupted my class today."

"Do you want me to bring him in here?" Bennet said calmly. Claude shook his head.

"No, I want to tell you that he fell asleep. Woke up shouting a name. Lizzie," Claude said.

"So?" Bennet said wondering what Claude's point was.

"Maybe he's special."

"Because he had a dream."

"I think it might have been a vision of the future," Claude said. "Petrelli daydreams a lot in class and I've seen weirder things then a psychic."

"I doubt it."

"Are you sure? Do you think that might have something to do with….Suresh?" he said coyly.

"Only one Petrelli seems to have the same genetics you and my daughter have," Bennet replied.

"You got the list then? Were you the one who broke in?" Claude asked in shock.

"No, Dr. Suresh gave me the list willingly. Whoever broke into his home looked desperate. Made a copy of the list and left. Makes me think it might be someone younger then we expected."

"Like how young?" Claude asked.

"He was an amateur! He picked the lock on the door with a hairpin. He's probably only a teenager," Bennet replied.

"Really? And he's the murderer as well?" Claude scoffed.

"Well that's what I think," Bennet said coldly.

"How many people besides your daughter are on that list?" Claude said.

"Well you know your name has been omitted. Jonathan Baker is long gone from the world," Bennet assured him.

"Good riddance. The man was a coward. He couldn't even…couldn't even save," Claude said loosing steam and unable to get the rest of the words out.

"It wasn't your fault," Bennet said.

"Yes it was!" Claude said loudly. "She'd still be alive. I could have saved her."

"You couldn't do anything. She did it to herself," Bennet said, his voice still cold.

"She couldn't control it. If you had just let me teach her how to control it then maybe the fire wouldn't have gone out of control," Claude said sadly.

"It was just one life lost Claude. We live in a dangerous world now. We have to forget events that happened 14 years ago!" Bennet said.

"Are you sure it was just her? Was there anyone else who was with her? Was she completely alone?" Claude asked desperate to know.

"It was just her," Bennet said. Claude was too distressed to see that he was lying to him.

"Oh," was all he could say.

"I know you loved Meredith but she's dead and she can't come back," Bennet said sternly. Claude composed himself and asked another question.

"Why was Gray here? The lad's scared out of his wits, what did he do to get himself here?"

"There was an event involving him and Mr. Mitchum in which Mr. Mitchum was forcibly thrown against the lockers."

"By Gabriel?" Claude asked grinning and unable to contain the shock in his voice. "How'd he manage that?"

"Let's just say I'm keeping a close eye on him."


	11. The Friendship Bond

**High School Never Ends **

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre:** Drama/Humor/General

**Characters: **All

**Summary: **AU All the heroes are trying to endure the normal troubles of high school including cliques, jocks, cheerleaders, romance, and drama. However, these teenagers are developing powers that are anything but normal. And it might be up to them to save the world.

**Chapter 11 – The Friendship Bond**

Nathan sat in the cafeteria wondering why he was doing this. Why was he watching Heidi as she talked and laughed with her friends? Why was he too proud to go over and talk to her? She hadn't been mad at him the day he had tried to defend Gabriel. If he hadn't been stubborn, maybe she might have forgave him for paying off Mark. Nathan looked down at his food and realized he wasn't very hungry anymore. He tried to get up but someone stopped him. Niki Sanders slid into the seat across from him.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asked looking around the room nervously. Niki laughed and put a hand on his tray.

"DL doesn't have lunch during this time today," she said grinning. Nathan breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, why are you here?" he asked a bit rudely but Niki didn't seem to mind.

"I want to apologize," she said.

"For what?" Nathan asked, confused.

"For that night when I kissed you, I didn't know what I was doing," she said, blushing slightly. Nathan grinned.

"It wasn't that bad. The only bad part was getting beaten up," he said and Niki laughed.

"I like you Nathan. You're not a bad guy," Niki said smiling.

"Why? Do I act like a bad guy?" Nathan said.

"Well sometimes…yes," Niki said bluntly and Nathan laughed.

"I think we started off on the wrong foot. Can we try being friends?" Niki asked.

"I don't see why not. As long as your boyfriend doesn't try to kill me again," Nathan said.

"I promise he won't do that again," Niki said. She looked around the room vaguely as though she had something else to say but couldn't get the words out.

"The friendship offer isn't the only reason you came to talk to me, is it?" Nathan said.

"You got me. Look, it's about you and Heidi," Niki said.

"What about me and Heidi. We're no dating, heck, we're not even friends," Nathan said bitterly.

"Well, what if I told you Heidi doesn't think you're that bad," Niki said quickly.

"Is that true? Her mind seemed pretty set on hating me the last time I saw her," he said coolly.

"People change Nathan. Besides, she really liked how you helped Gabriel. She can't stop talking about it," Niki said rolling her eyes.

"Really?" Nathan said his voice rising with excitement.

"Yeah, so next time you see her, don't blow her off. If you just act like the way you're acting around me, you'll be fine," Niki said grinning.

"I'll try my best," he said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Matt knew he was no Prince Charming. He wasn't the most handsome or fit guy on the team, but he was popular nonetheless. But today he was confidant in himself. He knew he was going to find her, his real life Cinderella. She was the beautiful girl from the pizzeria that he just had to meet. Matt had sat and stared at that girl the entire night. He loved the way she genuinely laughed at every joke Roger told. In fact, she laughed so hard that she almost snorted her Diet Coke through her nose. Matt had to duck down before she could see him laughing.

There was something so real and genuine about her and it made Matt want to search for her even more. So he decided to make today the day he looked for her. The Homecoming Game was tonight and tomorrow night was the dance. Matt wanted to find her today so maybe, just maybe, she might want to go with him. He was technically single; the date with Janice was just a one time thing.

Matt didn't know where he would find her, so he went to the one person who might have a clue: Nathan. Nathan was Student Body President so he might have an idea of who it might be. Matt found him during lunchtime, but he was already occupied. He was sitting apart from the rest of their table but with someone unexpected. Matt couldn't believe it but Nathan was talking to Niki Sanders. He had never seen them speak to each other and he had never expected to see them having a conversation. Maybe they had more in common then he thought.

Matt didn't want to interrupt their conversation so he turned to someone else who might know: Audrey. Audrey had a good idea of their class and she was a girl after all. Matt liked having a friend that wasn't on the football team. Audrey gave him a much needed reality check.

Matt found Audrey at her usual table with Ted Sprague. Matt checked his watch. Right now Ted should be having his usual meltdown. But today there was someone new at the table. A very pretty girl in a leather jacket was sitting with Audrey and Matt today.

"Hi," Matt said and they all looked up.

"Matt! Come sit," Audrey gestured for him to sit in the seat across from her, next to the new girl. Audrey noticed that Matt was staring at the girl next to him.

"Matt, this is Hana. Hana, this is Matt," she introduced.

"Hi," Matt said.

"Hi," Hana replied in her slightly accented voice. Matt noticed Ted was grinning at Hana.

_She's so beautiful. _Matt looked at Ted in shock. He had said that aloud, hadn't he? Or did Matt imagine him saying that. Hana and Audrey gave Matt an odd look.

_He's a bit of a weird one. _Matt looked at Hana. He was sure she had said that or…something. If she hadn't said it out loud, how did Matt hear it?

"I'll see you later Audrey," Hana said. She picked up her lunch tray and left but not without giving Matt another look. Ted watched her walk out, the dreamy expression still on his face.

"Girlfriend?" Matt asked Ted, grinning. Ted turned red and Matt saw that the Coke in his hand began to fizzle and spark a lot more than Coke usually did.

"No," Ted said nervously shaking his head. His Coke was still fizzing. Audrey looked at Ted in surprise.

"What are you doing?" she asked pointing to the Coke.

"Nothing, nothing. I think I'll just leave you two alone," he said quickly and he left.

"He's kind of strange," Matt pointed out after Ted left.

"Tell me about it. So Parkman, why'd you come here? Wouldn't you rather sit over there?" Audrey pointed to the table where Matt usually sat at.

"Actually Audrey, I've got to ask you something," Matt said.

"Shoot," Audrey replied.

"Were you there that night we went out to the pizzeria?" Matt asked.

"Why are you asking me that?" Audrey said a little nervously.

"Well I saw this girl with Roger…," Matt said. Audrey looked at him in shock.

_Oh my god, he knows. _

"I know what?" Matt asked, unaware of the fact that Audrey hadn't even moved her lips. Audrey stared at him with a mixture of shock, anger, and fright.

"I didn't say anything Matt," she whispered. Now it was Matt's turn to be shocked.

"But I heard you. How did I hear you?," Matt asked dumbstruck.

"I don't know. But you knew what I was thinking. Maybe…no that's impossible," Audrey said to herself.

"What's impossible?" Matt asked.

"I was going to say mind reading but that's impossible," Audrey said trying to laugh it off. Matt looked as though he had finally realized something.

"You don't actually believe you can…" Audrey said laughing nervously.

"Think of something, anything," Matt said quickly.

_You're crazy._

"I'm crazy," Matt said. Audrey stared at him in disbelief.

"You guessed that," Audrey said dismissively.

"Fine, think of a number between 1 and 1000," Matt said excitedly. Audrey thought for a second and then Matt grinned.

"873," he said. Audrey looked as though she was about to faint. She nodded. It was the right number.

"You can read my mind," she said. She looked almost thoughtful for a second and then suddenly her expression was angry.

"Have you been reading my mind this entire time?" she asked Matt angrily.

"No, I mean, I just realized that I could do it," Matt said trying to get the words out. The glare Audrey was giving him was making him stumble over his words.

"Look," he said when he could finally speak normally, "I just came over here to see if you knew that girl not get an interrogation."

"What girl?" Audrey asked.

"The one I told you before. Roger's date," Matt said.

"Why do you want to know who she is?" Audrey asked suspiciously.

"Do you know her?" Matt answered her question with a question.

"I asked you first. Why do you want to know who that girl is?" Audrey asked.

"Well, I…uh…I…just wanted to.." Matt stammered.

"Just say it Parkman!" Audrey said.

"I thought she was pretty and I wanted to ask her out! Happy?" Matt said bitterly. Audrey wasn't happy though. Her face was dark and she looked even angrier than she was before.

"Audrey…" Matt started but Audrey interrupted him.

"So! You just go around asking girls out because they look pretty. It's all about outside appearance to you isn't it! You don't want to get to know a girl first or even see if she has a nice personality. Well judging by Janice I would have to say you do judge on looks alone," Audrey said angrily.

"Hey!" Matt said but Audrey interrupted again.

"I was right about you Parkman. At first when we were partners I thought that I maybe you weren't like the people you hang out with. I thought maybe you weren't just a Nathan Petrelli wanabe. But you are. You don't care that someone actually tried to be your friend hoping maybe you would see beyond looks. I guess it was stupid of me to think that you would change," Audrey said tears spilling from her eyes.

"Audrey…" Matt reached out to hold her hand but she snapped it back and stood up, brushing the tears from her face.

"You want to know who that girl is? Do you really want to know Parkman?" she asked. Matt was hesitant but then he nodded. The look Audrey fixed him could only be called a death glare.

"It was me," she said her voice cracking and she stormed off, nearly knocking into Hiro on her way out of the cafeteria.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hiro Nakamura was shaken after his encounter with Audrey but he brushed it off and found a place at his table. Mohinder, Isaac, Peter, and Ando were already there.

"Jeez, Audrey's more pissed then usual. Are you alright?" Peter asked.

"I'm fine," Hiro said. "So, are we ready for tomorrow?"

"Hiro, we have to save the cheerleader tonight. Tomorrow's the dance," Mohinder reminded him.

"I meant the dance. I mean, does everyone have a date," Hiro said grinning.

"Why do you?" Peter asked. Hiro nodded.

"Who is it?" Ando asked excitedly.

"Can't say. It's a secret," Hiro said.

"Fine, we'll find out tomorrow anyway," Isaac said.

"So who is everyone going with?" Ando asked.

"I'm taking Simone," Isaac said grinning.

"You'll find out my date tomorrow," Ando said.

"Same for me," Mohinder said quickly.

"So you got a date Mohinder?" Isaac said slyly.

"Is it perhaps, Eden?" Peter said.

"You'll find out tomorrow," Mohinder said.

"Oh come on!" Hiro said.

"I'm not telling," Mohinder said. Then he quickly changed the subject. "Who are you going with Peter?"

"I'm not going," he said.

"Really? Didn't find a date?" Ando asked and Peter shook his head.

"You should come anyway. You might find another girl who's alone like you," Isaac said.

"I really thought you were going to ask…" Mohinder said but he stopped.

"Ask who?" Peter said curiously.

"No one. But please come anyway. You'll see if you one the bet or not," Mohinder said.

"I can't go alone; I'll look like a loser," Peter said.

"Maybe you should ask Claire," Hiro said. Mohinder, Isaac, and Ando all looked at him.

"I'm sorry, he really looks depressed," he said to them.

"Is that who you thought I was going to ask?" he said to them incredulously. They all nodded. Peter laughed.

"Claire and I are friends, nothing more," he said.

"Well then you should ask her anyway. Going with a friend is better then going alone," Ando said and they all nodded in agreement.

"Fine, if you really want me to go, I'll go. But I'm not going with Claire," he said. "Besides, why are we talking about the dance? The game is tonight and we have to stop the cheerleader from dying."

"Actually, it's not us who has to stop that guy," Isaac said. He took out a rolled up canvas from his bag and laid it out on the table. This painting also took place in the gym. But instead of the cheerleader it was someone who looked like Peter standing across from a guy in a dark coat and a hat that was covering his face.

"That's the murderer," Mohinder said pointing to the man in the cap.

"We're not in the picture," Hiro noticed.

"Yep, that means it's just going to be you," Isaac said to Peter.

"But…I can't. I can't do it alone. Can't we change the future?" Peter said.

"I don't know, maybe it's your destiny," Hiro said.

"We'll still be there man. We're not going in with you, but we'll still be at the school, to make sure your ok," Mohinder said.

"I don't know if I can do this," Peter said doubtfully.

"You have to Peter! We can't let this guy hurt her," Ando said. Peter sighed and looked down at the painting. The Peter in the painting didn't look scared. No, he looked confidant, ready to face what was happening to him.

"Fine. If this is my destiny, then I'm not going to try and stop it," he said.


	12. The Homecoming Heroes

**High School Never Ends**

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre:** Drama/Humor/General

**Characters: **All - Peter, Nathan, Claire, Mohinder, Hiro, Ando, Isaac, Simone, Eden, Matt, Audrey, Charlie, Niki, DL, Janice, Heidi, Gabriel aka Sylar w/ appearances by Ted, HRG, Claude, Jackie, Brody, Zach and Hana

**Spoilers: **Up to Fallout (1x11)

**Summary: **AU – The heroes experience high school in different social groups but with new powers developing, they'll have to work together to save the world.

**Chapter 12 – The Homecoming Heroes**

Peter tentatively opened the doors to the school. They hadn't been locked but he was sure an alarm would go off. No one was in the building. It was completely empty. Peter sighed and took a few steps forward. His sneakers squeaked on the polished floor. He turned around and prayed that no one had heard him. He was still unsure if he was allowed to be in the building. The game started in half an hour so Peter guessed that most people would be heading toward there seats.

Right now Peter wished his brother was with him. Nathan always knew what to do. Peter wanted to tell Nathan of their plan but he knew Nathan would scoff at the idea. Risking his life over something that probably wasn't going to happen? Who knows if Isaac's painting was going to come true?

Peter wondered what Nathan might be doing now. Probably getting ready for the game, he thought to himself. He wished he could somehow develop the power to communicate with him, tell him that he's scared and unsure of what to do. He wants to tell Nathan that he's no hero but it's no use now.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Nathan thought he was the last one in the locker room. He was out of it today, so much from the past few weeks hung in his mind and he couldn't shake it out. Heidi, Niki, the fight, Peter, flying, Gabriel…it was too much, too fast. Nathan looked around the room quickly, hoping no one was around. He wasn't in the mood to speak to anyone.

Nathan had already made the mistake of taking out his bad mood on Peter. He hadn't meant to snap at him at breakfast. His brother had looked upset and when he had tried to talk to Nathan, Nathan ignored him and snapped at him. The unfamiliar feeling of guilt crept into his body for the second time in the last few weeks.

Unfortunately for Nathan, he wasn't alone in the locker room. He and Matt Parkman were the only ones left and neither of them had changed into their uniforms. Matt saw Nathan was still in the locker room and he came up to him, unaware of his bad mood.

"Hey man, you ok? You look upset," he said, sitting next to Nathan on the bench.

"I'm fine," Nathan said in his calmest voice. _I wish he would just leave._

"Well, I'm not leaving until you tell me why you're upset," Matt said. Nathan looked at him in amazement. _How did he know I thought that?_

"Never mind that, Nate. Just tell me what's got you pissed," Matt said grinning. Nathan was speechless. Before he could say anything though, someone else entered the locker room. A frantic looking Issac Mendez spotted Nathan and Matt and rushed over to them, clearly out of breath. find….them….thank god you're….here…" he said breathlessly.

"What's wrong man?" Matt said, clearly worried.

"Look….look….at this…" Isaac said, gaining a little bit more composure. He showed them the large canvas he held in his hand. He turned it over to reveal the painting. It showed the gym, dark and empty except for one person. A boy lay on the bleachers, blood gushing from his head. His dark bangs obscured his face but they knew who it was.

"Are you some kind of sicko? What is this?" Nathan said staring at a painting that obviously depicted Peter.

"You can believe me or not but I can paint the future and if we don't stop this…your brother is dead," Isaac said firmly. Neither Matt nor Nathan doubted Isaac anymore. They had seen enough strangeness happen to themselves to realize they weren't the only one developing these extraordinary abilities.

"When is this going to happen?" Matt said quickly.

"Tonight! We've got to go!" Isaac said hurriedly. Matt and Nathan stood up quickly at his words. All three of them ran to the door but then Nathan stopped.

"Isaac…do all of you're paintings come true?" Nathan asked. Isaac looked at him helplessly.

"I don't know," Isaac said truthfully. "I really don't know."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"I'll see you on the field!" Charlie exclaimed to Claire as she left the locker room. Claire was happy to be the last one left. She had her cheerleading uniform on and she was ready to go but she told Charlie she would stay behind. For some reason, Claire wasn't in the mood to cheer today.

Claire locked her locker and then bent down to grab her bag. She stopped halfway though. She stood up and looked around hurriedly. It sounded as though someone had opened the door.

"Hello!" she called out. No answer. An uneasy feeling crept into her body. She turned to look toward the door. There was no one there. The ominous feeling of foreboding wouldn't leave her body and she called out again.

"Is anyone here? Janice, Charlie…anyone?" she said her voice cracking slightly. She picked up her bag and walked tentatively toward the exit, trying to keep her footsteps quiet. Then the lights shut off.

Now a feeling of sheer terror entered her body. She adjusted her eyes to the light looking for the door. She had only moved a few steps when it happened.

"Hello Claire," a voice behind her said. Claire turned around and was face to face who spoke to her. It was too dark to see his face. He was tall and she could see that he was wearing all black including a black coat.

"Who…what are you doing…" Claire could hardly get the words out of her mouth. The man didn't speak. He just walked toward her.

Claire would have screamed but she couldn't make a sound. As he came closer to her, she couldn't think and her body acted for her. Before she knew what she was doing, she had kicked him, hard, in the crotch. He yelled in pain and fell to his knees. Then Claire knew what to do next. She ran to the exit as fast as her legs could carry her.

She had no idea where she was going. She found herself in the main hall of the school. She wasn't paying attention when she passed the trophy case. She collided into someone. Claire was breathing hard against his chest and she looked up to see who it was. It was Peter.

"Claire," he said worriedly, "what's wrong?"

"There was this…guy…in the locker room…" Claire could hardly speak; she was so out of breath. But Peter seemed to understand what she meant. She turned around and they both stared by the entrance to the locker room.

The man she had kicked was standing there. Claire still couldn't see his face because it was obscured by his black cap. Claire turned to look at Peter. Peter seemed to understand what was going on and who this guy was. He stared at Claire, his hand placed firmly on her arms.

"Run," he said in a near whisper.

"But…" Claire was so confused. She had no idea what was happening.

"I said run!" Peter shouted a lot louder then before. Claire was shocked into submission and she ran in the other direction. It was just Peter and this man.

"Who are you?" Peter asked. His voice was calm but he was scared out of his wits. This was the person who was killing all these people. He was the one who would kill Claire, unless Peter could stop it.

The man didn't answer. Instead, he looked at the lockers and an indent appeared in one of them. Peter looked at the lockers in total shock. This person was special, like his brother and Claire. He had telekinesis.

Peter watched in horror and fascination as the man indented letters into the lockers. When he finished it spelled out, SYLAR. Peter only had a few seconds to register the name before the doors of the lockers flew toward him. He placed his arms in front of him and ducked. He stopped them just before they hit him.

Then the man called Sylar faced Peter again. He moved his finger only a slight inch and suddenly Peter felt as though he been pushed by a giant force. He was slammed into the trophy case. Glass shattered everywhere and Peter stared at the glass in his fingers, too weak to move.

"Peter!" a voice called out. Peter and Sylar both looked to see Claire. She had ignored Peter's command to run and had been hiding behind a row of lockers. She had witnessed the entire thing. Peter got up quickly and stared at her then back to Sylar.

"RUN!" he shouted loudly. He ran toward her, grabbing her hand, and they sped toward the gym not looking back.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hiro, Ando, Eden, Simone and Mohinder were getting anxious. Peter had already been in there a half an hour. What was taking him so long? They were sitting on a bench outside the school, waiting for him to come back. Well actually, Mohinder wasn't sitting. He was pacing around nervously.

"We were cowards. We should have called the police. We should have gone in with him," he said, more to himself then to the others.

"There's nothing we can do now," Simone said sighing. Hiro and Ando nodded. They had been sitting in near silence up until now.

"Where's Isaac? Shouldn't he be here by now?" Eden asked.

"I don't know. He said he was busy and that he would meet us here but…" Simone said, unsure why Isaac had been busy. They returned to the silence. Hiro anxiously checked his watch again for the seventh time in 2 minutes.

Suddenly, they heard shouts and running. They turned around to see Nathan and Matt running towards them. They were led by Isaac who seemed to be holding one of his canvases.

"Isaac! What's going on!" Simone said worriedly as all three guys reached them.

"It's…it's…" Isaac couldn't say it. He was severely out of breath now. But he didn't have to say anything.

"PETER!" a loud shout came from inside the school. They all spun around and looked at the door.

"I think it's time we go in!" Hiro said and they all nodded. They ran toward the door, only to find it was locked.

"Damn janitor must have locked it," Isaac said bitterly.

"We've got to get in! Peter needs us," Mohinder said, resuming his pacing back and forth. They all stared anxiously at the door. It must have been 10 minutes before Hiro thought of an idea. Maybe he could use his power to solve this.

So, Hiro focused his eyes on the door. He squeezed his eyes shut and prayed it would work. It did. He was on the other side of the door, inside the school. He ran quickly to the door and unlocked it.

"How did you…." Ando said speechless. Everyone else looked just as shocked as he did.

"I can bend time and space!" he said proudly and no one argued otherwise. Isaac led them into the gym, where all his painting had taken place. He closed his eyes and prayed he wouldn't see his painting come true.

But both of the painting had come true. A girl in a cheerleading uniform lay in the center of the gym, blood gushing from her head and her blonder hair covering her face. They stared at her motionless body in pure shock.

"We didn't do it. We couldn't save her," Mohinder said softly. Matt and Ando walked over to the body, to see who it was. They were in for the biggest shock of the night, when they heard gasps coming from her. They moved away quickly in fright.

The cheerleader sat up, still gasping for breath. There were tears in her uniform that showed numerous scars and cuts throughout her body. But the cuts were disappearing quickly and in a matter of minutes, there were none left. The wound at the side of her head was healing too and to everyone's amazement, some of the blood was retreating back into the head.

"Oh my god," was all Matt could say as Claire stood up, still breathing heavily.

"Claire! What happened," Mohinder rushed toward her. Claire still looked severely shaken.

"This man, he tried to attack me….he did attack me….and then I blanked out…." Claire said softly.

"Where is this man Claire?" Hiro asked.

"He left but…Peter was fighting with him. Wait…..where's Peter?" she looked more fully conscious now. She was alert, her eyes searching around the gym.

"I think I know where he is," Isaac said gravely. He lay his painting down on the floor for them all to see. They gasped in horror and Issac walked toward the bleachers.

"He's here," he said in his lowest and most grim voice. They rushed toward the bleachers. Peter was lying on the bleachers. His body was badly bruised and beaten and something that looked like a piece of metal was stuck into his head.

"Peter!" both Nathan and Claire called out at the same time. They ran toward him. Nathan stood there in shock. His brother was dead. The one he was supposed to protect, to keep safe, was dead and there was nothing he could do. For the first time in a long time, he felt helpless. He hated the feeling. He hated no being able to control tears as they gleamed in his eyes.

"Oh Peter," Claire said. She was now sobbing as she sat next to him, laying her head on his chest. It was a few moments of silence as everyone stared at what had happened to one of the greatest and kindest people they had ever met.

"I can't see him like this," Nathan said, finally breaking the silence. Before anyone could stop him, he reached out and pulled the piece of metal sticking out of his brother's head. It was a few second before it started. Peter's eyes opened and he sat up, gasping in pain.

They were all dumbstruck, unable to say anything as Peter's cuts healed and he hoisted himself up off the bleachers. His broken bones healed in place, and he stood up like Claire had, shaken but very alive. He looked around at all the confused faces.

"Why are you all here? Where's Sylar?" Peter asked.

"Peter…" Nathan could barley say a word. So instead, he hugged his brother.

"Thank god you're alive," he whispered in Peter's ear. They broke away and Peter looked at him, a confused expression on his face.

"What do you mean thank god I'm alive?" Peter asked.

"Peter, you died," Simone said.

"But…that's not possible," Peter said.

"It is," Isaac said and he showed him the painting.

"You died but you came back, you healed like me," Claire said.

"Claire! You're alive! I thought after he pushed you to the ground that you were gone," Peter said very relived to see her. She ran and hugged him, leaning her head against his chest.

"Peter, you never told me you could heal. You're like one of the people my father's been looking for. Like Claire, and Hiro and Isaac," Mohinder said excitedly.

"I didn't think I could heal," Peter said.

_Yeah, well I didn't think I could fly_, Nathan thought. Matt heard it and grinned. Peter clutched his head and looked at Nathan.

"Did you just say that out loud? I thought you were keeping that a secret," Peter said. Both Nathan and Matt looked at him in confusion.

"Wait, did you just read his mind," Matt said.

"I don't know," Peter said.

_I can read minds_, Matt thought. He looked to see Peter's reaction.

"You can?" he asked in shock. Everyone looked at the two of them, oblivious to what was happening.

"He can read mind, like me," Matt said excitedly.

"Wait, you can read minds?" Eden asked and Matt nodded.

"How do you have two powers?" Hiro asked.

"I don't think he has two powers. I think he has one," Mohinder said excitedly.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"Peter, I think you can absorb other people's powers. That may be the reason you could heal around Claire or read Matt's mind right now," Mohinder said.

"That would make a lot of sense," Matt said.

"See, Peter. I knew you were someone special," Claire said grinning.

One chapter left! Coming before April 23rd, the last chapter of High School Never Ends!


	13. The Geeks Get the Girls

**High School Never Ends**

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre:** Drama/Humor/General

**Characters: **All - Peter, Nathan, Claire, Mohinder, Hiro, Ando, Isaac, Simone, Eden, Matt, Audrey, Charlie, Niki, DL, Janice, Heidi, Gabriel aka Sylar w/ appearances by Ted, HRG, Claude, Jackie, Brody, Zach and Hana

**Spoilers: **Up to Fallout (1x11)

**Summary: **AU – The heroes experience high school in different social groups but with new powers developing, they'll have to work together to save the world.

Read the A/N at the end! It's important! Anyway, (sniff) here's the last chapter:

**Chapter 13 – The Geeks Get the Girls**

Peter couldn't believe he'd made it to tonight. He stood in the entrance of the gym, staring at the decorations, the food, and the people dancing on the floor. Hiro, Ando, Mohinder, Eden, Isaac and Simone stood beside him, also looking out at the crowd. Peter could bet that they didn't believe he would make it. Well, he had been dead only 23 hours ago.

"Oh let's dance Isaac," Simone said.

"Simone, you know I have two left feet," Isaac said sheepishly.

"Please?" she pressed on, hitting him softly on the shoulder.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you," Isaac said. Simone grinned and grabbed his arm, practically pulling him towards the dance floor.

"That looks like fun," Eden said. Her arm was around Mohinder's.

"Yeah, I bet you and Mohinder are going to have a great time tonight," Ando said bitterly. Hiro and Peter had to hold back their laughter. Mohinder had won their bet and Ando was the one chosen to go with him to Carnegie.

"I know! Mohinder's such a great guy. I would have felt embarrassed without a date," Eden said. "No offense Peter," she added.

"None taken. And you're right, Mohinder's a great guy," Peter said grinning. Mohinder was also beaming.

"He is such a great friend!" Eden said. She didn't notice Mohinder's smile falter at the word friend. Hiro, Ando and Peter did though and they grinned at each other.

"Well let's dance then," Mohinder said quickly before Hiro, Ando or Peter could say anything. He led Eden to the dance floor but not without Peter giving him a pat on the back, whispering into his ear "Yup, she's you're _friend._" Mohinder shot him a dirty look.

"So where are you're dates?" Peter asked.

"I'm going to meet her right now. I said 8:30, under the banner," Hiro said pointing to the other side of the room.

"Good luck man," Ando said. As soon as Hiro left, he looked around outside the door.

"Who are you looking for man?" Peter said.

"My date," Ando said. "She doesn't go to this school."

"Really? Where does she go?" Peter asked. But Ando never answered the question. He spotted his date and brought her into the gym. She was a very pretty Japanese girl that was probably a year younger then them.

"Let's dance Ando," she said smiling. Peter noticed there was something oddly familiar about her. Then it hit him.

"Ando…" he began but Ando interrupted him.

"Why don't you get something to eat? Then we'll dance," Ando said quickly and the girl left.

"Isn't that Hiro's sister?" Peter asked.

"Shhh," Ando said in a whisper.

"Hiro doesn't know, huh," Peter said grinning.

"Don't tell him!" Ando said, seeing Peter's famous evil smirk.

"Oh, I won't. But who says Hiro isn't going to see you dancing?" Peter said. Ando sighed.

"Fine, go dance with her. I'll be here," Peter added.

"Thanks," Ando said and he left. Peter leaned against the doorway, taking in all of the dancing. He watched in amusement as Simone and Isaac danced. Isaac was right; he did have two left feet. But Simone wasn't upset. He was blushing, embarrassed, but Simone was laughing. Peter was so preoccupied that he didn't notice someone come from behind him.

"Hello," she said and he spun around. Peter turned to see Claire, looking beautiful in a blue dress that matched her eyes. She wore heels that added 3 inches to her height, but no where near close to Peter's.

"Claire," his voice softened as it always did around her. He could never say a bad thing about her.

"Where's you're date?" she asked.

"I don't have one," he replied truthfully.

"Well that can't be true," Claire said playfully.

"Really? Where's you're date?" Peter asked, playing along.

"Let's just say I'm also going solo," Claire said.

"Is that for the entire night?" Peter said.

"Well, if someone were to ask me to dance, I wouldn't refuse, if that's what you mean," Claire said.

"Well-" Peter started but he was interrupted.

"Claire! There you are!" Niki said walking toward her. Peter saw she had dragged her boyfriend DL with her.

"Oh Niki I was going to…" Claire started but never finished.

"You have to come see Audrey! She's with Ted and she looks gorgeous," Niki beamed.

"She'd dating Ted?" DL asked in surprise.

"No, that's to make Matt jealous. I told you the whole story. Weren't you listening?" Niki said. DL looked down at his shoes and Claire and Peter laughed.

"Anyway, you've got to see her," Niki said.

"Fine," Claire said, clearly disappointed. "I'll see you later," she said to Peter.

"Yeah, I'll see you later," Peter said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hiro saw her standing under the banner. She looked stunning in her emerald green dress that complimented her beautiful red hair. He walked up slowly holding out a rose. He had written in the note that he would carry a rose so she could recognize him. Hiro closed his eyes the last few steps and stood face to face with her.

"Hiro! What are you doing here?" Charlie said. Then she saw the rose and she put it all together.

"Are you my admirer?" she said. Hiro nodded. He looked at her reaction. There was none at the moment, just shock. Hiro was nervous. He started to doubt himself but then she smiled.

"I'm really glad it's you Hiro," Charlie said smiling.

"Really? Would you like to dance?" Hiro asked, sheepishly.

"Are you kidding! I would love to dance," Charlie said. Hiro beamed and led her to the dance floor. Things were working out well for Hiro Nakamura. It's just proof that the geek can get the girl.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Matt really didn't want to be here. He wished he hadn't gone with Janice. He was having an awful time. All she wanted to do was talk with her friends and all Matt wanted to do was dance with Audrey. But she was over by the bleachers, talking to Ted. Matt had never been envious of Ted but now he had an overwhelming urge to punch him.

"Matt are you listening to me!" Janice whined. Matt knew he hadn't been listening, so he answered honestly.

"Nope," Matt said.

"You're a terrible date. I could have gone with so many other people and I got stuck with you," Janice said bitterly.

"Well if you feel that way, why don't you just dance with them?" Matt said nonchalantly.

"What did you say?" Janice said, outraged.

"I said, why don't you go hang out with them. I'm not you're date anymore," Matt said clearly.

"Are you dumping me?" Janice said.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm doing," Matt said.

"Ugh! I hate you Matt Parkman!" Janice shouted, loud enough for the entire auditorium to here. Then she ran out of the gym in a huff. Everyone stared at Matt, including Audrey. It was then that Matt knew what to do. He had been an idiot and he needed to make things right. He walked straight over to where Audrey and Ted stood with Hana, Niki, Heidi, and Claire.

"Audrey, I've been an idiot. I know you like me and I realize now, I like you too. Please forgive me," Matt pleaded. Audrey looked speechless. _He likes me! _Matt heard the thought and he grinned at her. She grinned back.

"Hey! She's my date," Ted said. He only liked Audrey as a friend, but he wasn't about to give up his date. Matt listened to his thoughts and Hana's and then whispered something into his ear.

"She wants to dance with you. I suggest you do it. It's the perfect opportunity," Matt whispered into Ted's ear.

"Really?" Ted said out loud. Matt nodded. "Audrey, you can dance with him if you want," Ted said. Then he turned to Hana and whispered something in her ear. She nodded, grinning, and they walked toward the dance floor.

"What just happened?" Audrey asked Matt in shock.

"Oh nothing. So, will you dance with me?" Matt asked. Audrey pondered it for a moment then thought, _Yes. _Matt took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

"We did well," Niki said to Claire and Heidi.

"Agreed," Heidi said grinning.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

At this point, he had nothing to lose. Of course he had been stupid and stubborn before, but he had to try again. Niki said Heidi might be interested and Nathan wasn't going to lose the chance. He like, his brother, had come without a date. But he knew he would get at least one dance with Heidi by the end of the night.

So he worked up all of his courage, and walked over to her. Yes, he was intimidated by the fact that Claire and Niki were with her. Why do girls always have to travel in groups?, he wondered. It made it a lot harder to ask them out.

"Uh, hi," he said awkwardly when he reached them. Niki smiled at him but Heidi shot him a cool look.

"What do you want?" she asked, pretending to be indifferent.

"Well, I know we've had our problems but I was wondering, well I was wondering if you'd like to dance," Nathan said. Heidi pondered it for a moment, then spoke.

"Fine, but first you have to dance with Claire and Niki," she said. Claire and Niki stared at her in shock.

"If I dance with them, then you dance with me?" Nathan asked impatiently. Heidi nodded.

"Who wants to go first?" he sighed.

"Claire, then me," Niki said. Claire shot her a look and then sighed and let Nathan lead her to the dance floor. He really wasn't the Petrelli she wanted to dance with. The song was quick, and both were eager to part.

"Are you sure DL won't kill me?" Nathan said as he took Niki's hand.

"I told him what I was doing," she said. The song was slow and she wrapped her arm around him as they swayed to the music.

"That doesn't mean he won't hurt me," Nathan said and Niki laughed.

"You worry way too much. Think of the good things in life," she said.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like you're going to dance with Heidi right about now," Niki said as the song ended. "Good luck!" she said.

Nathan sighed and walked over to Heidi. "You ready to dance?" he said with a grin.

"Ok," she said. To his surprise, she let him place his hand around her. It was another slow song, and Nathan loved the feeling of her head resting against his shoulder. The song ended, too soon in Nathan's opinion, and they parted.

But in the heat of the moment, Nathan made a bold move and kissed her. It was wonderful but way too short because Heidi pulled away quickly, shocked at what he had done. She frowned and slapped him, hard. He clutched the side of this face in pain.

"Too soon, Petrelli," she said, apparently still angry. But Nathan didn't see the small smile that escaped her lips as she walked away.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"So, I hear you're the Homecoming Queen," Peter said with a grin. He had finally found the perfect opportunity to talk to Claire.

"Yeah, they announced that yesterday. I guess you weren't paying attention," Claire said.

"No, I guess I wasn't," Peter said shyly.

"Well that's ok," Claire said.

"So then can I ask you something?" Peter said.

"What?" Claire said playfully.

"Well I was wondering if the queen isn't too busy, that maybe she might want to dance with me," Peter said. Claire had been waiting all night for him to say that. She could barley contain her excitement when she replied:

"Yes, I'd love to," she said. So they danced. They danced for all the rest of the songs, up until the last one. They swayed up until the last note of the last song. They broke apart slowly and stared at each other, not knowing what to say.

Peter knew that now was the moment. He leaned in and she came closer. He lowered his head and she closed her eyes…waiting for the moment. But it never came.

"Peter! Claire!" Hiro shouted. Peter moved back quickly and Claire opened her eyes. Hiro waved over where he was standing with Charlie and plenty of other people including Mohinder, Eden, Simone, Isaac, and Ando. But they also saw Audrey, Matt, Nathan, Heidi, Niki, and DL with them.

"I guess we better go," Peter said.

"Yeah, destiny's calling," Claire said and they both laughed. Destiny was a funny thing indeed. It had a funny way of playing tricks on them, and it hadn't finished yet. Nope, Peter and Claire hadn't escaped destiny yet.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

He saw her staring into the gym. She had probably stood there for most of the night. He moved next to her, knowing she could see him.

"Hello," she said turning to face him.

"What are you doing here Lizzie?" he asked.

"You told me this would happen. Did mom send Hiro to warn you?" she said. He nodded.

"You are a smart one," he said. "And I'm going to help you, but aren't you early?"

"I just wanted to stop and see them dancing," she said smiling.

"You're parents, you mean?" he asked. She nodded.

"I should go," she said.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you in a few months but it'll probably be a few seconds for you," he said.

"Well, I was taught by the best, Mr. Rains" she said, facing him.

"Miss Petrelli, I have no doubt in my mind that you'll do fine," Claude said and in a second she was gone.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

That's the end! Or is it?!?! I'll get to that, but first let me thank my wonderful reviewers. They all encouraged me to continue writing and without them, I probably would have stopped after Chapter 3! So here is my long thank you to:

Fan People:

crockergirl, SpySkater, Imzadi, RBDFAN, Keo1239, Nukial, Little-Delia, all10xs, iamkagomeiloveinuyasha, Locathah, Shirina, idonno, Eva Angel, Leolupin, Joise, DigitalAngel4U, rtwofan, lovestoread, Wildfire2345, Jes91911, Renthead318, Pessimistic Romanticist, Bamboxler, Timberlou22, googleaddict, Milo.Ventimiglia.Lover, usfbullscountry, ggta4ever, idonno, Reggie-Rogue, Mel, NERD1144, Bglswrth454, Crispy, Pookie Loser, Faithfulelf, Mollie Grace, xVaLxRockSx, HSMlover4ever

Livejournal People:

illiriahrising, samanthamt, angellinette, lhdoucet, scullymulder123, haylopaire, avaserenity, rtwofan, yaiyah, scoob2222, leannethorpe, littlefighter

And everyone else I forgot or who read and didn't review, thank you so much! Now, to the good stuff. I know I can't leave you hanging so, I'm going to ask you're opinion on three options.

Option A – Epilogue (which basically means one more chapter that sums up what happened after high school)

Option B – Sequel 1(takes place 12 years into the future with Hiro trying to reunite his old classmates)

Option C – Sequel 2 (takes place in January of Peter's junior year and Nathan's senior year. That's about 3 or 4 months after this story and it will be filled with more silly high school stories)

I personally am leaning toward option C (because I love high school!heroes). But I want an idea of what people might like. Anyway, review this chapter, chose you're option, or just tell me what you liked about this story.


End file.
